Őrületre Kárhoztatva
by Corcky
Summary: Hieinek különös múltja van, amit mindenki elől titkol. A húgáról és a hótündérekről persze mindenki tud. De mi lappang még a háttérben? Hiei kezéből kicsúszik az irányítás... KuramaHiei story.
1. Chapter 1

Itt lenne ez az első fejezet, a későbbi részekben egyébként számítsatok LEMON-ra. Ha nem tudjátok, mi az, inkább ne olvassátok el, vagy nézzetek utána. Köszi!

_**ŐRÜLETRE KÁRHOZTATVA**_

1. fejezet

Esni fog.

Érezni a levegőben. Ugyanúgy érezni, mint a veszélyt. Vagy a halált, ami a küszöbön áll, hogy lecsaphasson és végezzen áldozatával. Van, hogy hirtelen érkezik, és sietve távozik. Van, hogy hosszan marad, és szenvedést okoz.

Nem szeretem az esőt. Talán csak, mert tűzdémon vagyok. Talán, mert túl kiszolgáltatottnak érzem magam, amikor elered, és nem tehetek mást, mint fedezéket keresek. Gyűlölöm a gyengeségeimet. Mert nem csak ez az egy van. Nehéz beismernem magamnak, de ha nem teszem meg még sebezhetőbbé válok. Ezért vonom magam köré az áttörhetetlen burkot évek óta. Az sem volt mindig ott. Legalábbis nem olyan erősen, mint most. Ha egyszer leomolna a magam köré épített fal minden gyengeségem előtűnne. A szemeim még így is túl kifejezőek. És ez bosszant.

Gondolataimból az esőcseppek hangja zökkentett ki, amint a fa leveleit verték, amin éjszakámat szándékoztam eltölteni. Feltápászkodtam, átugrottam egy másik törzsre, majd egy harmadikra. A parktól csak néhány percre van a ház, ahol ilyen időben meg szoktam szállni. Egy bizonyos vöröshajú rókaszellem háza.

Mostmár teljes erőből zuhogott, a könyörület legkisebb jelét sem mutatva. Sietősebbre fogtam ugrásaimat, de így is bőrig áztam mire elértem a kitsune házát. Már nem az édesanyjával él, hanem saját házat vett. Kisebb, mint amiben addig lakott, de neki ez pont elég, ahogy ő mondta. Lehuppantam az ablaka előtti cseresznyefa törzsére, onnan néztem be a szobájába. Azonnal megláttam az emberi testbe bújt szellemet. Az íróasztala mellet ült, épp egy könyvet olvasott.

Egy pillanatra megálltam. A kitsunék hírhedt csábítói a Makainak, sok legendában szerepelnek, mint szenvedélyes szeretők. Ráadásul, hogy egy ilyen testet választott magának a szörnyeteg róka halála utáni élethez...

A démoni erőm körüli függönyt lejjebb engedtem, hogy Kurama megérezze a jelenlétemet, majd a teraszra ugrottam. Kopogtattam az ablakon, mire ő megfordult a székben. Rámvillantott egyet kedves mosolyai közül, amiért a városban élő lányok gyilkolni tudnának, majd félretette a könyvet és kinyitotta az ablakot.

- Szervusz, Hiei! Csak nem rossz az idő? - kérdezte, miután végigmérte ázott alakomat.

Erre a megjegyzésre csak horkantani tudtam.

- Kerülj beljebb! - félreállt az utamból, én pedig mellé huppantam a padlóra. - Vedd le a cipődet és a kabátodat. Hozok neked valamit enni.

Válaszra nem várva kiment, hogy ételt hozzon a konyhából. Közben teljesítettem kérését örülve, hogy végre lekerült rólam ázott kabátom. Kényelmesen leültem az egyik sarokba, és magam mellé fektettem katanámat, miközben elkezdtem emelni testhőmérsékletemet, hogy megszárítsam magamat. A hajam mindenesetre még egy kicsit vizes volt, ami idegesített.

Fejemet a falnak hajtottam, és utat engedtem a gondolataimnak. Rózsaillat tölti be az egész szobát. Kuramát mindig körüllengi ez az illat. Talán ez is közre játszik abban, hogy mindig a tekintetek végén csüng. Az még rosszabb, hogy megmaradt a mostani testében is a szédítő aurája. Az ördögbe is, még a detektív és az az óriás hígagyú is megérzi ezt. Mégis rajtam van a legnagyobb hatással, bár ezt mindig igyekszem leplezni. Csak a szemeim ne árulnának el.

Nevetni tudnék kínomban. A tiltott gyermek, a kitaszított, aki eredendően gonosz és kegyetlen olyan érzelmeket mutat, amiket alig tud kontrollálni. Nemis az a baj hogy ő is fiú, merthát a démonok közt mindennaposak az azonos nemű kapcsolatok, inkább az, hogy ő egy kitsune.

Kurama hamarosan visszatért egy tállal a kezében. Ültemből nem láttam, mi van benne, de amikor elém tartotta, felvontam a szemöldökömet. A tányérban kábé tíz hernyószerű dolog feküdt, emlékeztettek engem egy démonklán nevezetes ételére, amit én történetesen utálok a ritka undorító íze miatt. Sandán pillantottam a fölém tornyosuló rókaszellemre.

- Mi ez? - böktem ki végül.

- Palacsinta - válaszolta kedélyesen és felém nyújtotta a tálat. - Csokival töltött gyöngyölt tészta. Finom.

Még mindig kétkedve néztem rá, de elvettem a hernyószerű ételt. A mosoly még szélesebbre húzódott az arcán, és leült az ágyára, hogy onnan figyeljen engem, ami roppant idegesítő volt.

Egyelőre csak szemeztem a ... hogy is nevezte ... palacsintával. Az alakjával még mindig nem voltam kibékülve, de a szaga jó volt. Érezni lehetett benne az olvadt csokoládét, amivel Kurama régebben már megismertetett engem. És az egész tűrhető volt.

Közelebb vontam a tányért, felemeltem a szélső hernyó egyik végét és beleharaptam, épp csak, hogy megkóstoljam. Maga a tészta is édes, de valami hiányzik. Nincs csoki?

- Ha ilyen aprókat harapsz, sokára fogsz végezni - hallottam a kitsune hangját. - A csoki különben is beljebb van.

Újra beleharaptam, ezúttal egy nagyobb darabot, és tényleg ott éreztem a csokoládé ízét a számban.

- Na, hogy ízlik? - kérdezte.

- Nem rossz, de az alakja hagy némi kívánnivalót - mondtam egy újabb harapás után.

Kurama felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Úgy néz ki, mint a Makai vérszívó hernyó - válaszoltam kimondatlan kérdésére.

Az előbb felvont szemöldök most összehúzódott, a torka pedig egy felháborodott horkantásnak adott hangot.

- Az íze azért remélem jobb. - morogta.

Válaszképpen nekikezdtem egy újabb palacsintának.

- Mikor ettél utoljára? - valószínű észrevette, hogy a szokásosnál nagyobb érdeklődéssel vetettem rá magam erre a halandó ételre, ezért kérdezte ezt. Vállat vontam.

- Négy napja.

Erre nem válaszolt semmit, csak megrázta a fejét, visszaült az íróasztalához és folytatta az olvasást.

Az ötödik tekercsnél tartottam, amikor Kurama felé tévedt a szemem. Még az otthoni ruhájában is elegánsnak tűnt. Átkozott kitsuneaura! Biztos az szédít meg! Ezt a vonzódást is amiatt képzelem be. Az érzelmeimet rég elpusztítottam már, ha egyáltalán voltak. Történtek dolgok. Fájdalmas dolgok, amik miatt jobb, ha nem léteznek.

Kurama talán észre vette, hogy már nem eszem, ezért rámnézett. Meglepetésemre kuncogni kezdett, elővett egy zsebkendőt és felém indult. Erre mégjobban meghökkentem, hátmég mikor elémtérdelt. Túl közel. Felemelte a kendőt tartó kezét az arcomhoz, mire én hirtelen hátra húztam a fejem, hogy eltávolodjam tőle, de a fal megállított.

- Nyugi, Hiei! Csak letörlöm a csokit az arcodról - mondta, miután észrevette reakciómat, majd elkezdte törölgetni az arcomat a szám mellett.

Legszívesebben rálühelltem volna, hogy takarodjon a közelemből, vagy nekilöktem volna a falnak. Ehelyett bennem akadt a szó, nem tehettem mást, mint megfeszítettem az izmaimat. Nem mozdultam, nem is néztem rá, míg vissza nem húzódott. Akkor pedig kiengedtem a lélegzetemet, amit észre sem vettem, hogy visszatartottam. Fellélegezni azonban még nem tudtam, mert Kurama a helyén maradt, amit jobban toleráltam volna, ha tőlem úgy három méterre lett volna.

A tétlenség és a csönd egyre jobban idegesített. Félre hajítottam ölemből a tányért, talán túl durván, mert hangos koppanással ért földet. Nem tudom, eltört-e vagy nem, de nem is érdekelt. A lényeg, hogy ez végre elvonta a róka figyelmét rólam. Egy kis időre.

- Nem vagy már éhes? - kérdezte higgadt hangon.

Nem válaszoltam, továbbra is magam elé meredtem.

- Ha nem kell, ki viszem - felvette a tányért és kimasírozott a szobából.

Mikor becsukódott az ajtó, megengedtem magamnak egy mély sóhajt és a tenyerembe hajtottam a homlokom, ujjaimat a még mindig nedves hajam fehér csillagmintázatába fúrtam. Eddig is így remegtem, vagy csak most kezdtem el? Nem tudom miért van rám ilyen hatással ez az egoista róka, de úgy tűnik ő is érzi mi van velem és csak az idegeimet húzza.

Végül sikerült magamat lenyugtatnom. Az utóbbi néhány év alatt, míg Mukurónál edzettem sikerült szert tennem némi önuralomra, így a harcokba sem ugrom forrófejűen. Legalábbis nem annyira, mint régen.

Visszadőltem a falnak és újból sóhajtottam. Valami a tudatalattimban nem hagyott nyugtot nekem. Míg nem tudom, mi a fene történik, megpróbálom távol tartani magam Kuramától. Mindkettőnk érdekében.

Hamarosan visszajött, és anélkül, hogy rámnézett volna, rögtön a fürdőszobájába ment, hogy átöltözzön az éjszakai ruhájába. Ostoba emberi szokások. Miért nem jó neki az amit nappal is viselt?

Mikor kijött onnan, halványzöld gatyát és végiggombolt pólót viselt. Egy fehér törülköző volt a kezében, amit rögtön felém dobott, én meg reflexből elkaptam.

- A hajad még mindig vizes. Ezzel megtörölheted.

Csupán egy halk, meghökkent hangot hallatott, mikor a törülköző visszaszállt hozzá, egyenesen a nagy képébe, pont ahová céloztam.

Kinéztem az ablakon. Az eső még mindig zuhogott. A fenébe!

- Mi bajod van? - hallottam a hangját, aminek nem sok jelentősséget tulajdonítottam, továbbra is az esőcseppeket szugeráltam, hátha attól eláll a zuhogásuk.

- Hallottad, amit kérdeztem? - a hangja még mindig irtó nyugodt volt.

- Nem tartozom neked magyarázattal. Hagyj!

- Ennyire zavart?

Felkaptam a fejem, hogy a szemébe nézzek. A tekintete teljesen kifejezéstelen volt, ahogy a hangja is. Igyekeztem hasonló reakciót kisajtolni magamból, de nem tudom mennyire sikerült. Néhány pillanatig némán fürkésztük egymást. Szinte észre sem vettem a halvány vigyort, ami ekkor megjelent az arcán.

Ez a galád róka gúnyt űz belőlem!

A talpamra pattantam, felkaptam a katanámat és az ablak felé indultam, hogy felvegyem a cipőmet és minél előbb eltűnjek innen. Ez az emberutánzat gúnyolódik velem! Ez a szerencsétlen még örülhet, hogy nem téptem ki azt a mocskos szívét a mellkasából! Hogy rohadjon a Makai legmélyebb pöcegödreiben együtt az ...

A vállamra tett tétova kéz akadályozott meg a gondolatmenetem folytatásában és abban, hogy kiugorjam az ablakon. Megálltam és megfeszítettem az izmaimat, de nem fordultam hátra. Vajon mivel fog mentegetőzni?

- Nem mehetsz el, még mindig zuhog. Különben is, a kabátod reggelig nem szárad meg.

Ó, hogy akadna a torkodon a katanám ... !

- Engedj!

- Ha így kimész, hiába a képességed, kihűlsz.

Dögölj meg ... !

- Mondom, engedj!

- Így nem engedlek sehova.

Jaou ensatsu Koku ... !

- En-gedj-el!

Valószínű érezte, hogy veszélyesen kezd remegni a hangom, mert egy kis hezitálás után lassan elhúzta tőlem a kezét. Kinéztem a brutálisan zuhogó esőbe. Még odakint is jobb lenne, mint itt, de túlságosan utálom az esőt. Még a szomszéd házakig is alig látni el.

- Maradj! Ilyen ítéletidőben jobb, ha idebent pihensz - a hangja nyugodt volt és csöndes, szinte kérlelő.

Egy dühös morranással visszavonultam a sarokba, és Kuramának háttal leültem oda. Semmi kedvem nincs szarrá ázni, csak azért, mert valaki baszogatós kedvében van. Egyszerűen csak annyit kell tennem, hogy nem törődöm vele ... Könnyebb mondani, főleg, hogy itt áll közvetlen mögöttem.

Újból két kezet éreztem a vállamon, ezúttal kicsit meg is szorítottak. Az érintésre minden tagom újból megfeszült.

- Nyugi, Hiei! - suttogta. - Túl feszült vagy. Segítek.

Lassan elkezdett masszírozni, remegést küldve végig a gerincemen. Csodás érzés volt, ahogy erős, de gyengéd mozdulatokkal vezette végig kezeit a vállamon, lapockámon és a nyakam tövében. Az izmaim olvadni kezdtek az érintése alatt, és sok akaraterőmbe került, hogy újra megfeszítsem őket, korántsem olyan sikerrel mint az előbb.

- Nyugi, jobban érzed majd magad utána - a fülembe suttogott, amibe újra beleremegtem.

Kezei mostmár a kulcscsontom felé tévedtek. Bár ő nem vette észre, de egyre nehezebben vettem a levegőt, míg teljes erőmből arra koncentráltam, hogy semmivel se reagáljak a mozdulataira. De nagyon nehéz dolgom volt és most először úgy éreztem, meg fogok bukni. Szólni akartam neki, hogy álljon le, de a hangom cserbenhagyott. A tudatalattimban újra elkezdett vibrálni valami, ami óvatosságra intett, de nem tudtam odafigyelni rá. Pedig éreztem, hogy mit akar mondani, de az elmém még nem tudta felfogni.

- Hiei. Nyugalom. Ne legyél ilyen feszült.

De akkor már tudtam, miért szólalt meg bennem a veszély érzet! És pánikba estem!

Az egyetlen, amit Kurama látott egy villanás volt, a következő pillanatban már a katanám pengéje feszült a nyakának. Nem néztem rá de, tudtam, hogy legalább olyan páni félelem uralkodik most rajta, mint rajtam is.

- Vedd le rólam a kezed!

A hangom olyan mély volt, hogy csak a gyilkos düh maradt meg benne, Kurama pedig ott helyben megdermedt.

- H-Hiei ... - a hangja remegett, legalább úgy, ahogy a sajátomat képzeltem, hogy meg fog szólalni. De az enyém mély maradt.

- Tűnj a közelemből! - a nyakához nyomtam a kardot, vékony vércsíkot serkentve a sebből, amit okoztam. - Ne merj még egyszer hozzám érni!

Remegve visszaült az ágyára, onnan szemlélt. Ha látta volna az arcomat, látta volna a sokkot is, ami rá van írva.

Már tudom miért irtóztam tőle annyira. Az érintésétől. Mert nem akartam, hogy az történjen, ami már annyiszor megtörtént velem. Nem akartam újra a sötétségben kikötni. Féltem, hogy a falak újra összeomlanak. Féltem, hogy újra elvesztem az eszem.

Féltem Kuramától. Félek Kuramától.

Hogy pontosan miért, az számomra rejtély. Erősebb vagyok nála, néhány ütéssel akár meg is ölhetném. De meg tudnám őt ölni ... ?

Persze, hogy meg tudnám! Csak éppen felesleges öldöklésbe nem akarok bele menni, ennyi az egész. Különben is, volt, hogy hasznát vettem a képességeinek. De képes lennék rá ... ?

Talán.

Lassan leengedtem a karomat. Most nem remegtem. Visszaraktam a hüvelyébe és megfordultam, hogy a hátamat a falnak döntsem, de arra ügyeltem, hogy a sötétben ne látszódjék az arcom. Én azonban láttam őt. Velem ellentétben még mindig remegett, láttam a nyakára száradt vért és a félelmet a szemében. Ez jobban tetszett, mint az az arrogáns kép, amit a közelemben szokott viselni.

- H-Hiei ...

- Hagyj békén! - mindketten meglepődtünk a hangom gyengeségén és halkságán. - Hagyj békén és aludj!

Még mindig remegve, lassan a takarója alá feküdt. Egy órával később már hallottam, amint nyugtalanul szuszogva húzza a lóbőrt.

Az én szememre nem jött álom.

Hát, így nézne ki az első rész! Na, milyen? Remélem tetszett! Lehet, hogy egy kicsit furák a dolgok, és összefüggéstelen az egész, de érthetőbbé válik, ígérem! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Sokáig nem voltam netközelben ezért elég későn sikerült felraknom a sztorit, de remélem, még nincs késő. Néhány dolgot viszont le kell szögezni, mielőtt tovább olvassátok. Először is azt, hogy a karakterek nem sajátok, törvény védettek, a történet viszont az enyém, jónéhány utalással az eredeti animére.

**Figyelem: LEMON** Aki nem tudja, mit jelent a szó, annak elmondom: ebben a részben grafikus szexjelenetet láthattok, két hímnemű karakter közt. Akit ez elrettent, azt kérem, ne olvassa tovább, vagy várjon a harmadik fejezetig. Innentől kezdve ez a ti felelősségetek, nem az enyém. Továbbá erőszakot is tartalmaz ez a rész, aki nagyon szereti Kuramát, annak nem igen ajánlom.

Akinek ezek után sem ment el a kedve, annak jó szórakozást!

* * *

Őrületre kárhoztatva

2. fejezet

Másnap reggel Kurama úgy viselkedett, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Ez olyan szempontból volt jó, hogy nem is próbált meg beszélgetést indítani. Viszont az eddigi arrogancia is visszatért az arcára, amit néhány vágással szívesen helyre igazítottam volna.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy immár száraz kabátomat visszakaptam, eltűntem a házából. Ki kellett szellőztetnem a fejemet. Élveztem a friss, esőtelt levegőt a fülledt szoba után, a fatörzsek és a levelek még mindig nedvesek voltak a tegnap esti égszakadástól. Cél nélkül ugrottam fáról fára, de hamarosan elértem a város melletti erdőbe, ami jó helynek ígérkezett egy kis feszültség-levezető edzéshez. Kabátomat egy közeli tönk tövébe hajítottam, és előhúztam katanámat. Néhány pillanatig a pengére bámultam, amit tegnap a rókaszellem nyakához feszítettem. Egy kis vérfolt még mindig látható volt a szélén, ahol Kurama bőrével érintkezett.

Hirtelen néhány emlék villant be a régmúltból, amikor hasonló okok miatt ázott vérben a kardom a hegyétől a markolatáig. Hasonló okok... Azok egy kicsit más okok voltak, mint a mostani. Más fájdalmak. Nagyobbak. Mélyebbek. De nem csak ezért voltak mások.

Megráztam a fejem. Nem szeretem felidézni ezeket. Ami történt, megtörtént, mostmár csak annyit tehetek, hogy elkerülöm az ilyen helyzeteket. Ahogy tegnap is tettem.

Támadóállást vettem fel és megcéloztam egy tölgyfát. Emberfeletti sebességgel vágtam ketté a törzsét, majd egy újabbnak, majd egy újabbnak. Az eldőlt tönköket megint megtámadtam, egyre apróbb darabokra vágva őket, míg a legtöbből már csak forgács maradt. Ha nagyobb fadarabokat láttam, azokat is szilánkokká szeltem. Egy idő után szűnni éreztem a bennem tomboló idegességet, és egy éles lélegzettel lehuppantam az egyik még épségben lévő fa tövébe.

Elraktam a katanámat és felnéztem az égre. Észre sem vettem, hogy elkezdett sötétedni. A tisztásra, amit kialakítottam, bevilágított a telihold, szinte nappali fényt adva.

Csukott szemmel dőltem neki a fának, és élveztem a hűs esti levegőt. Most nem lesz eső, így akár idekint is aludhatok. Jobb, mint a másik lehetőség.

Felkaptam a fejem és a talpamra ugrottam, újra elővonva a kardomat. Valaki közeledett felém. Egy démon, ebben biztos voltam. Hamarosan megláttam a közeledő alakot a fák közt. Magas volt, és hosszú hajú, rögtön felismertem, annak ellenére, hogy árnyak takarták. Mikor kilépett a tisztásra, a holdfény megcsillant ezüst haján, fülén és farkán. Egyszerű fehér ruhában volt, aranyszínű szemeit pedig rám villantotta.

Youko Kurama.

Majdnem négy éve láttam utoljára a Makai viadal alatt, és nem gondoltam, hogy pont a halandók világában találkozom vele újra. Lassan leengedtem a kardomat, de nem raktam el.

- Nahát, Hiei! – dorombolta, mintha csak akkor vett volna észre – Micsoda véletlen, hogy találkozunk!

Nem válaszoltam, továbbra is a mozdulatait figyeltem.

- Gondoltam kijövök egy kicsit sétálni – mondta, miközben odalépett egy tölgyhöz és végighúzta a kezét a törzsén. – Megnyugtató idekint a sok fa és növény közt.

A tölgyfa megnyújtotta ágait, és lehajolt, hogy elérje a kitsunét.

- Ezt az alakomat ők is jobban szeretik – duruzsolta, míg a vállára boruló leveleket simogatta. – Talán, mert egy démont közelebb éreznek magukhoz, mint egy embert.

Gondolkozni kezdtem azon, hogy mikor hagyja abba a dumálást, és tér rá végre a lényegre. Abban majdhogynem biztos voltam, hogy nem csak véletlenül járt erre.

- Azt hittem többé nem fogod ezt az alakodat használni – mondtam végül.

- Nem is állt szándékomban, de tudod, a youko-énem eléggé akaratos, és úgy fél éve kikívánkozott az emberi testemből – vállat vont és elhessegette magától a leveleket. – Mit tehettem volna.

- Visszatartod – válaszoltam kézenfekvően, nemes egyszerűséggel.

Egy halvány vigyorral az arcán felém indult.

- Nem olyan könnyű az, mint gondolod - egyre közelebb ért hozzám, de én csupán erősebben fogódzkodtam a katanám markolatába. – Főleg mióta visszajöttél Mukurótól.

Erre letaglóztam. Viszont az a furcsa fény a szemeiben még inkább taszított. Ismerem ezt a nézést, és nem szeretem. Egyáltalán nem.

Amint csak két lépésre volt tőlem, támadásra emeltem a kardomat, hogy mozgásképtelenné tegyem, de meglepetésemre a karom nem mozdult. Mikor oldalra néztem, láttam, hogy mindkét alkaromat vastagon körbenőtték az indák. Mikor fonódtak ezek körém? Nem is éreztem őket! Ennyire óvatlan lettem volna?!

A következő pillanatban éreztem, hogy a tekercsek megfeszülnek, és nekirántanak a fának, aminél az imént ültem. A hátamban éles fájdalmat éreztem az erőtől, ahogy a durva kéregnek ütköztem, a katanám pedig kiesett a kezemből. Egy pillanatig csillagokat láttam. Amint kitisztult a látásom, szemeim rögtön Youkón akadtak meg, aki alig egy lépésre állt tőlem. Megrántottam a karjaimat, de az indák szemernyit sem engedtek. Ismét a kitsunére néztem, akinek a szemében játékos öröm csillant. Igyekeztem nyugalmat erőltetni magamra, de ezt a tekintetet túlságosan jól ismerem, ahhoz, hogy megnyugodjak.

- Ck, ck, ck – mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, miközben lassan tovább beszélt. – Hiei, Hiei, így kell engem üdvözölni?

- Engedj el! – tovább feszegettem az indákat, de egyelőre nem jártam sikerrel.

- Inkább nem. Tudod, még mindig orrolok rád egy kicsit a tegnapi miatt. Én csak kedves akartam veled lenni – nem hallatszott harag a hangjában, inkább a pajkosság, ami minden fajtája-bélire jellemző.

- Anyáddal legyél kedves! Most eressz! – sziszegtem neki.

Lehajolt hozzám és a nyakamba morgott:

- Az édesanyám nem az esetem.

Éreztem a forró lélegzetét, és azt, ahogy megnyalta a nyakam, amibe beleremegett a gerincem. A legutóbbi találkozásunk óta nőttem egy kicsit, így mostmár Kurama youko-énjének a válláig értem. Így könnyebben le tudott hajolni, hogy játszadozzon velem. Nagyon nem tetszett a helyzet, amiben voltam, ezért mozgolódni kezdtem az érintése alatt, és még mindig karjaim kiszabadításával próbálkoztam. Ő erre, derekamra tette a kezeit, hogy nyugton maradjak. Csak ekkor vettem észre, hogy a lábaim még szabadok.

Mivel a tekercsek elég erősen tartottak, mindkét lábamat fel tudtam emelni a földről, és hasba rúgtam Youkot. Nekiütődött a tisztás másik felén lévő fának, legalább akkora erővel, amivel a kacsok engem tartottak. Arra számítottam, hogy az indák azonnal elengednek, ennek ellenére a lábaim köré is fonódott jó néhány társuk. A karjaimat most a fejem fölött a fa oldalához kötözték. Így még kiszolgáltatottabbnak éreztem magam.

A következő pillanatban Youko újra előttem volt, a testét pedig teljesen az enyémhez préselte, hogy ne mozduljak. Bal kezével megszorította a nyakamat, karmait a húsomba vájta.

- Hmm, ez tetszik – duruzsolta, és kezével felemelte fejem, hogy a szemembe nézzen. – Szeretem, ha harcolnak egy kicsit az áldozataim – ezután oldalra hajtotta saját fejét, úgy suttogott – Az sokkal mókásabbá – megnyalta a fülemet és ugyanolyan mély hangon folytatta, - és izgatóbbá teszi a dolgokat.

Bizonyítékként csípőjét az enyémhez dörgölte és morogni kezdett, és ha eddig nem is, most már értettem, éreztem, mire készül. Eluralkodott rajtam a páni félelem! Nem is tudja, hogy azzal, hogy saját vágyait akarja kielégíteni egyben a végrendeletét is megírja.

Démoni erőmet igyekeztem bal karomba összpontosítani és elégettem vele az indákat. A még mindig lángoló öklömmel pedig egyenesen a kitsune fejére vágtam, ő azonban elrántotta magát az ütésem elől, valószínű megérezte az aktivizált erőmet. Szabad kezével elkapta a csuklómat és visszarántotta a fának. Éreztem, hogy az ütés erejétől eltörik a csont a csuklómban. Maga a fájdalom nem volt nagy, csupán elfintorodtam, és nehezebben lélegeztem miatta, de tudtam hogy bal kezem onnantól kezdve használhatatlan. A nyakamon a szorítás megerősödött, a fájdalommal együtt. Kapkodni akartam a levegőt, de a kitsune nem engedte, így csak néma tátogásra tellett tőlem.

- No-no, azért ölésre ne menjünk! – lassan végighúzta karmait a karom belső felén, utat vájva magának a húsomban. Az elégetett indákat újak váltották fel, hogy sérült karomat a helyén tartsák. – Nem szándékozom megölni téged, de, ha okot adsz rá, megteszem – a pajkos vigyor továbbra sem tűnt el az arcáról, ahogy hozzátette, - miután eljátszogattam veled.

A keze kissé elernyedt, én meg mohón levegőt szívtam a tüdőmbe. Mialatt oxigénért küzdöttem, Youko jobb kezével a hajába nyúlt és elővett egy magot, majd a növény felvette eredeti alakját. A gyökerei, ha lehet azokat annak nevezni, a rókaszellem alkarjára tekeredtek, kezében pedig ott maradt a gumószerű szár, ami egyetlen hegyes tüskében végződött. Nyakamnál fogva előrébb húzta a fejemet, a tüskét meg a gerincembe szúrta. Éles fájdalom áramlott szét egész testemben és végtagjaimban, a torkomból feltörő kiáltást csak úgy sikerült elfojtani, hogy ráharaptam alsó ajkamra. De a testemen végigfutó kínnal teli remegést nem tudtam elrejteni. Ködös elmémen keresztül csak a kitsune hangját hallottam.

- Ez a növény megbénítja a szervezetedet, úgy, hogy a gerinceden át az idegrendszeredbe juttatja a mérgét, így nem tudod sem a démoni, sem a testi erődet használni ellenem. Mostantól csak annyit tehetsz, hogy megpróbálod élvezni az egészet. Hidd el, jobban jársz!

Ajkát az enyémhez nyomta, jelezve dominanciáját, újra a fatörzshöz szorított a testével, karmai pedig még mindig a nyakamat tartották. Csípőjét ritmikusan az enyémhez dörgölte, kétségtelen milyen szándékkal, és éreztem a mellkasából előtörő mély morranásokat, ahogy egyre jobban kezdi élvezni, amit tesz. Igyekeztem elfordítani a fejem, de a keze erősen tartott, és minden önuralmamat latba kellett vetnem, hogy a testem ne reagáljon úgy a mozdulataira, ahogy elvárja. Megint összpontosítani akartam a démoni erőmet, de a szikráját is alig találtam meg. Csak nagyon hosszú idő alatt tudnék egy támadásravalót összegyűjteni belőle, a baj viszont pont az, hogy nem tudom, Youko mikor fog komolyra fordulni. Ráadásul a bennem uralkodó pánikot is le kell küzdenem, különben elvesztem.

Végül visszavonult az erőszakos csókból, én meg ismét levegőért kapkodtam. Láttam, hogy elégedetlen, amiért nem tudott reakcióra bírni, de akkor egy gonosz vigyor terült szét a képén. Ez mégjobban megrémített, de igyekeztem egy „megöllek" arcot erőltetni magamra.

- Látom, keménykedsz - mondta. – De nem baj, nekem így is jó. A végén úgyis az lesz, amit én akarok.

A jobb oldalamon egy újabb növény jelent meg, hasonló az előzőhöz, de ennek a szára élénkvörös volt, és három tüske állt ki belőle. Youko elengedte a nyakamat, mire a tüskék belém fúródtak. Ez nem járt akkora fájdalommal, mint az előző, de kellemetlen volt, főleg, hogy nem tudom, mi a fenét juttatott belém.

- És most – ezúttal az államat vette karmos kezébe, - hol is tartottunk?

Megint az enyémhez nyomta a száját, szétfeszítve és tartva állkapcsomat. Éreztem, ahogy a nyelve a sajátomat kezdi támadni, hogy mozgásra bírja, de még mindig igyekeztem neki ellent mondani. Az ágyéka továbbra is táncot járt a reakció reményében. A testem lassan elárult engem, amint az elmém kiáltásai ellenére, élvezni kezdte a kitsune minden egyes mozdulatát. Akaratom ellenére ringattam saját csípőmet a rókaszelleméhez. Hallottam az elégedett morranást Youkótól és szabad kezével dörzsölni kezdte a mellkasomat a pólómon át. Mostmár csak hangokra várt, amit a testem ugyancsak megadott neki, mély, gyenge morgásokkal.

'Elég legyen! Nem akarom ezt! Elég!' A testem nem hallgatott rám! Az egyetlen, amit ebben a helyzetben még irányítani tudtam volna cserbenhagyott, nem reagál a parancsaimra. 'Elég! Legyen vége! Elég!' Az elmém elkezdett lassan a sötétség felé sodródni, amikor már minden és mindenki lényegtelen volt.

'Ne! Még ne! Nem akarom ezt! Még harcolok! Még nem visszafordíthatatlan!'

Az árnyaktól egyelőre megmenekültem, igyekeztem kitisztítani az elmémet, de nagyon jól tudtam, mi akadályoz meg benne.

Youko ismét eltávolodott a csóktól, mindketten levegőveszteségtől lihegtünk. Végignyalogatta a nyakamról a vért, amit még a karmai okoztak, de miután eltüntette azt, sem hagyta abba akcióját. Igyekeztem visszafojtani a torkomból feltörő nyögéseket, és beszédre ösztönözni a csóktól zsibbadt számat.

- Rohadék… Nnh… af-afrodi…ziákumot…ah-adtál…Naahn.

- Hmm – a nyakamon éreztem, ahogy elvigyorodik, de nem húzódott el. – Látom, az agyad még jól jár. Csak rásegítettem arra, ami ígyis-úgyis bekövetkezett volna.

- Rohadt dög… ezért még… megöllek…

- Majd meglátjuk.

Összeszorítottam a szemem és felkiáltottam fájdalmamban, amikor a mellkasomba vájta karmait. Lassan, nagyon lassan végighasította bőrömet és húsomat egészen a hasamig, ronggyá szabdalva ujjatlan pólómat. Alig tudtam lélegezni, a bensőm égett. Félig nyitott szemekkel néztem le magamra. A kitsune karmai még mindig a hasamban pihentek, a sebekből ömlött a vér. Miután kihúzta belőlem ujjait mindegyiket végignyalogatta.

- Az afrodiziákum még mindig a véredben kering. Hmm… isteni…

Most a testemről kezdte nyalogatni, szívni a vért, minden egyes izmom fölött, a bőröm minden egyes négyzetcentiméterén végighaladva. A belsőm továbbra is égett, de nem csak a fájdalomtól. Nem tudtam visszatartani a morranásokat és nyögéseket, amik elhagyták a torkomat. Én nem akartam ezt, azt akartam, hogy álljon le ő is, a testem is, hagyjon engem békén, tűnjön el, vagy egyszerűen dögöljön meg! Dögöljön meg!

Míg a testemet nyalogatta, átkarolta a derekamat és a hátamba is sebeket karcolt. Igyekeztem visszatartani a kiáltásokat, amik kikívánkoztak belőlem, de ebben is megbuktam, miután a mellkasomon a szájával rátalált az egyik bimbómra és csókolgatni, nyalogatni kezdte. Behomorítottam a hátamat, hogy még közelebb kerüljek a szájához, ami annyira tetszik a testemnek, mire ő még erősebben ostromolta azt.

Veszélyes határokig izgatott fel az érintése, a szája, a nyelve. Tudom, mit akart ezzel elérni. Azt, hogy ne küzdjek, és a karjaiba omoljak. Nem jött össze neki. Az elmém még nem adta fel a harcot! Bár a testem igen és afelett el is vesztettem az irányítást, az elmém még teljesen ép. Igaz, pontosan nem tudom meddig, de van esélyem. Merthogy az egyik legjobb fegyveremet nem a testemmel irányítom. Már csak egy kis idő kell, hogy elég erőt összegyűjtsek. És akkor Kurama meghal! Nincs más választásom.

Közben lejjebb haladt a felsőtestemen, megállt a köldökömnél, hogy azt is körbenyalja, amikre én halk, elfojtott nyögésekkel válaszoltam. Egyik kezét derekamról a nadrágomhoz emelte és az izgalomtól már felálló végtagomhoz szorította. Erre én egy fél-kiáltást, fél-nyögést hallattam, és a keze felé kezdtem ringatni ágyékomat, mire ő belevigyorodott a hasamba és a saját ritmusomnak megfelelően dörzsölt engem. Rókafarkát ekkor a lábaim köré tekerte, a bal kezével pedig a nadrágom övét kötötte ki. Ekkor szólalt meg bennem a vészharang.

'Most! Ha most nem cselekszem, elvesztem az utolsó esélyemet!'

Az összes démoni erőmet, amit csak össze tudtam hívni mérgezett testemből, egyszerre engedtem ki és egész testemet bíborfekete aurába borítottam. Ez az erő egyszerre égette el az összes indát és taszította el tőlem a Youkot. Ez azonban azzal is járt, hogy lihegve térdre estem, most, hogy nem tartott semmi a lábamon. A méreg maga is meggyengített, de a hirtelen energiakibocsátás is sokat kivett belőlem. Csak térdeltem ott félmeztelenül remegve a gyengeségtől, égő homlokkal a vibráló Jagan miatt. De siettettem magam, hisz el kell tűnnöm innen, mielőtt a Youko ismét magához tér, vagy elvesztem az eszméletemet.

Hirtelen ismerős szúrást éreztem a nyakam hátulján, és éles fájdalmat a gerincemben és egész testemben. Egy kiáltással előrebuktam a forgácsborított földre. Nem tudtam megmozdulni. Két kar fordított meg durván, félig nyitott szemeimen át Youkot láttam fölém hajolni, még mindig kezében a bénító mérget tartalmazó növénnyel.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyi erő maradt még benned – lihegte. Úgy tűnik a támadás eltalálta őt, de nem okozott rajta komoly sérüléseket. A növényt lassan a fejem fölé irányította, - ahogy azt sem, hogy a harmadik szemed nem közvetlenül az idegrendszeredhez kapcsolódik.

- Semmit nem tudsz rólam – morogtam erőtlenül.

- Lehet, így viszont külön kell kiiktatnom a Jagant.

Félelem villant át az agyamon, ahogy egyre közelebb tartotta a növényt a homlokomhoz. 'Bele akarja szúrni a szemembe? Komolyan bele akarja szúrni azt az izét a szemembe?'

Erőtlenül mocorogni kezdtem, már nem törődtem azzal, hogy az arcom mutatja-e az érzéseimet, vagy sem. Csak a tüske hegyére meredtem, amit felém közeledett. Oldalra fordítottam a fejem, hogy elkerüljem azt, de a karmos kéz ismét megragadott és a helyemen tartott. A szúrás azonban elmaradt. Csupán néhány csepp hagyta el a tüske hegyét. Azonban ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy mint a sakál, üvöltsek a fájdalomtól, és kirántsam magam a kitsune fogásából.

Csípett! Égett! Fájt! Nem bírom! Nem bírom! A saját üvöltésemet is csak távolról hallottam, bár a szemeim nyitva voltak, nem láttam semmit. Úgy éreztem a homlokomnál fogva ketté szakadok.

Azután elmúlt a fájdalom, csak gyenge zsibbadás maradt utána. Rémlett, hogy még mindig a hátamon fekszem, de fáztam. Ez kicsit fura volt, mert tűzdémon mivoltomnak köszönhetően mindig meg tudtam változtatni a testhőmérsékletemet, a körülményeknek megfelelően. Most viszont fáztam. Ez utalt arra, hogy rettenetesen nagy bajban vagyok.

Újra kezeket éreztem végigbarangolni a testemen, karomon és lábamon. Visszatérve pillanatnyi eszméletvesztésemből, rémülten tapasztaltam, hogy teljesen meztelen vagyok, akárcsak az alak, aki fölém hajolt.

- Hiei, megijesztettél – mondta, az aggodalom legkisebb szikrája nélkül. – Azt hittem kiütöd magad, még mielőtt befejeznénk a kis mókánkat.

Lehajolt, és nyalogatni kezdte a nyakamat, a kulcscsontomat, majd a mellkasomat, megállva egy bimbónál és támadást indítva neki. A kezei addig megtalálták a még mindig fájdalmasan izgult tagomat, és simogatni kezdték. Nem tudtam mást tenni, mint a fejemet ráztam, hogy megszabaduljak az érzésektől. Harcolnom kell, egészen addig, míg mozdulni tudok.

Kipróbáltam izmaimat, a lábaimat megfeszítettem, majd a ballal megrúgtam Youkot, amilyen erősen csak tudtam. Erre nyilván nem számított, mert meghökkenve szállt le rólam, és igyekezett lefogni engem, de nem járt sikerrel. Újra körém tekeredtek a már jól ismert indák, de lazábban. Még mindig kapálóztam, de Youko a karmait bal lábam tövébe eresztette, és erőteljesen megrántotta, kirántva combcsontomat a helyéről. Halk kiáltásom szánalmas nyöszörgésbe fulladt, amint megpróbáltam megmozdítani lábamat, amit szinte nem is éreztem. Amit éreztem belőle, csak a szúró fájdalom volt.

A kitsune kuncogni kezdett.

- Meddig akarsz még harcolni? Hiszen ha nem tévedek, te magad is élvezed ezt – egyetlen ujjával végigsimította péniszemet.- Legalább annyira, mint én.

- Szemétláda… - hangom csak gyenge suttogásként hagyta el száraz torkomat.

- Hmm, most mond azt, hogy nincs igazam!

Csak megráztam a fejem, és felnéztem az égre. A telihold még mindig rávilágított a tisztásra, s vele együtt meztelen testünkre. Majdnem elragadott a sötétség. Révületemből egy ujj ébresztett fel, ami durván belém hatolt. Igyekeztem elhessegetni magamtól, vagy elmászni előle, de túlságosan legyengültem.

- Maradsz, Hiei! Mostmár nem szöksz meg.

Tovább mozgatta bennem az ujját, egy kis idő múlva egy újabbat adva hozzá. Remegtem a fájdalomtól.

- Hagyd abba… – csak nyögdécselni tudtam. – Hagyd abba… Engedj el… Hagyd… abba…

Újból kiáltásba fulladtam, amint a karmok végigszántották a bensőmet, éreztem, ahogy vér csurog végig a combomon.

- Hát jó. Térjünk a lényegre – duruzsolta Youko, miközben a hasamra fordított.

A megrándult lábam fájt, akárcsak a hátam és a mellkasom, ahol a sebekbe immár piszok és faforgács vegyült. A homlokomon a Jagan zsibbadtan lüktetett, a fejem zúgott. Youko lassan fölém hajolt, és a fülembe suttogott, míg felhúzta térdeimet, hogy hátsóm a levegőben legyen.

- Ha lazítasz kevésbé fog fájni. Bár a kétféle méreg miatt a tested automatikusan meg fog feszülni, azért még próbálkozhatsz.

Kicsit visszahúzódott, hogy pozícióba állítsa magát, majd egy erőteljes és gyors mozdulattal belém hatolt. Már nem tudtam harcolni sem a kiáltások és nyögések, sem a fájdalom, sem Kurama ellen. Mozogni képtelen voltam, akárcsak lenyugtatni feszült izmaimat.

Youko rögtön a behatolása után egy gyors és brutális tempóval indított, ami egyre több sebet szakított fel mind a testemben, mind a lelkemben. A lökések majdhogynem kettészakítottak, a fájdalom egyre elviselhetetlenebbé vált a vérem heves lüktetése pedig csak fokozta a kínt. A testem a méreg miatt még ezt is élvezte. Hallottam mögöttem a rókaszellem hörgéseit és állatias üvöltéseit, ahogy egyre közelebb kerül vágya kiteljesedéséhez. Teljesen ráhajolt a hátamra, fogait pedig a tarkómba mélyesztve szívni kezdte a véremet. Tempóján nem vesztve karmolta tovább mellkasomat, miközben a másik keze megkereste felálló péniszemet, és hasonló durvasággal pumpálni kezdte. Kínnal telt üvöltéseim és Youko hörgései visszhangot vertek az erdőben.

Látásom egyre homályosodott, ahogy közelebb kerültem az elélvezéshez. Még elmenetelem is fájdalmas volt, izmaim szorosabbá feszültek a kitsune végtagja körül, miközben még néhány durva döfés után egy állatias üvöltéssel adott hangot saját orgazmusának. Fölöttem esett össze a hirtelen legyengülése miatt. Megpróbáltam egyenletessé tenni lélegzésemet, de mindenem annyira fájt, hogy erőtlen szuszogásnál többre nem voltam képes.

Youko a jobb oldalamra gördült, és ott mellettem el is aludt. Ha meg tudtam volna mozdulni, megöltem volna. Ahelyett csak elfordítottam a fejem, hogy ne kelljen rá néznem.

Nem mozdultam, alig lélegeztem, a látáson egyre jobban homályosulni kezdett. 'Fázom. Nagyon.' A lelkemben felszakadt sebeket meglehet, újból nem tudom begyógyítani, a körém emelt fal pedig utat engedett a sötétségnek, ami elnyelni készült. Újra át fogom élni mindazt, ami elől menekültem. De most sokkal rosszabb lesz. Mert most az érzelmeim nem hagynak nyugtot nekem, egészen addig, míg vissza nem építem magam köré a burkot, vagy el nem hagyom ezt a világot. 'Kurama, miért pont te?'

'Fázom. Nagyon.'

A sötétség lassan ellepi, elemészti a lelkem, s elsodor oda, ahol már minden és mindenki lényegtelen. S akkor nem leszek más, mint egy üres test. Lehet, hogy már most is az vagyok.

'Fázom… Nagyon…'

Haldokoltam.

* * *

R&R Várom a véleményeteket. Folytassam, vagy ne? 


	3. Chapter 3

Íme a harmadik fejezet. Nem baj, ha még nem értitek mi történik benne. Majd idővel...

ŐRÜLETRE KÁRHOZTATVA

3. fejezet

Hirtelen ébredtem, bár a sötétség nehezen engedett el. Rémálmaim voltak, kiabáltam is volna, ha száraz torkom engedi. Álmomban egy távoli helyen jártam, ahol hó és jég uralkodik. Lelöktek egy szikláról, én meg csak zuhantam az ismeretlenbe. Ez ismétlődött addig, míg fel nem ébredtem.

Az járt a fejemben, vajon mióta fekhetek itt? Valószínű, nem rég óta, mert az elmémet tisztának éreztem. Körülbelül két napom van, míg a háborodottság elér. Addig egy biztonságos helyet kell keresnem, hogy ott eltöltsem az elkövetkezendő néhány napot, vagy hetet. Még mindig ruha nélkül feküdtem a hasamon, a szelet is éreztem a bőrömön. Fáztam, és mindennél jobban vágytam egy kiadós alvásra, de sajgó tagjaim és fájó fejem miatt ez távolinak tűnt.

Amikor kinyitottam a szemem, az első dolog, amit megláttam, saját véres balkezem volt. A napfény csillogott rajta, ebből gondoltam, hogy nappal van. Amennyire fekvő helyzetemből tudtam, körül néztem. A mellettem lévő fa, amihez előző este oda voltam kötözve, vértarkított volt, a gyökereinél megszáradt vörös tócsa gyűlt.

Igyekeztem kipróbálni tagjaimat, tudok-e mozogni. Bal kezemmel kezdtem, mert annak reakcióját is láthattam. Meglepetésemre egész könnyen mozgattam, csak a csuklómmal volt némi baj. Másik kezem teljesen sértetlennek tűnt. A lábaimmal már más a helyzet. A ballt alig éreztem, mozgatni is csak kínszenvedéssel tudtam, járásra lehet képtelen lettem volna támogatás nélkül. Jobb lábam csupán gyenge volt, fájdalmat pedig csak a térdemen és lábtövemben éreztem. Végtagjaim mozgatása után igyekeztem ellenőrizni egyéb sebeimet. Nem kellett nagy ész ahhoz, hogy tudjam ülnöm egy jó darabig kényelmetlen lesz. A hátamat nem láttam, de sajgásából ítélve a karmolások még nem gyógyultak be, akárcsak mellkasomon.

Karjaimat közelebb húztam vállaimhoz, hogy megpróbáljam felemelni magam. Inkább jobb kezemre nehezedtem, hogy másik csuklómat kíméljem. Ahogy lassan, egyre magasabbra toltam magam a felsőtestemen lévő sebek meghúzódtak, mire felszisszentettem. Ráadásul valami a hátamon gátolt abban, hogy teljesen felüljek. Jobbra fordítottam a fejem, s szemem Kurama vöröshajú, vékony alakján akadt meg. Valószínű reflexből karolt át, amikor álmában a hasára fordult. Horkantottam egyet.

Kicsit távolabb húzódtam tőle, hogy a karja lecsússzon rólam, de megbántam, mert némelyik a hasamon lévő sebek közül élesen tiltakozni kezdett. Igyekeztem hang nélkül tűrni, s mély lélegzetekkel lenyugtatni izmaimat. Rájöttem, hogy nem csak az égő fájdalommal küzdök, hanem a torkomban és a tüdőmben lévő szorítással is. Ez idegen volt számomra. Lehet, hogy a bénító méreg még nem tisztult ki a szervezetemből, amiatt érzem ezt.

A légzésem ritmusához igazítottam mozgásomat, hogy könnyebb legyen elviselnem az esetlegesen fellépő szúrásokat. Belégzés, feljebb emeltem magam a földről. Kilégzés, közelebb húztam magamhoz kezeimet. Belégzés, csillapítottam a karjaimban remegő idegeket. Kilégzés, még feljebb emelkedtem. Belégzés, hátrébb toltam magam a térdeimre. Itt megbicsaklott technikám, mert a bal lábam egyértelműen ellent mondott a rá nehezedő súlynak, amit igyekeztem levenni róla. Pihegtem, miközben bal kezemmel végigtapogattam a sérült izületet. Egyértelműen kirándult a helyéről, s jelen állapotomban nem voltam képes visszaállítani. Mindenesetre megkockáztatom majd a járást, mástnem fától fáig fogok közlekedni.

Lassan hátrább ereszkedtem, de nem ültem teljesen a sarkaimra. Kímélnem kell magam, amennyire tudom. Végignéztem magamon. A mellkasomon és hasamon lévő sebek nagyon csúnyák voltak, meglehet fertőzöttek, némelyik újból felszakadt és vérezni kezdett. A bal lábtövemen, a rándulás helyén kékes folt volt, ugyancsak ronda és meglehetősen nagy. Mindkét combom belső fele teljesen vörös volt a rászáradt vértől, ami számomra kétségtelen, honnan folyt oda. Szinte még mindig éreztem a bensőmet végigszántó karmokat. Remegés futott végig rajtam az emlékre, s a torkom újból összeszorult.

Fejemet enyhén megrázva körülnéztem. A nadrágom tőlem nem messze, egy bokor mellett feküdt. Nyújtózkodva nem értem el, úgyhogy kénytelen voltam odamászni érte. Közben fél szemmel a kitsunét figyeltem, felébred-e. Ha ilyen állapotomban támad hátba, könnyen meg is ölhet. Szerencsémre egyelőre mélyen aludt.

Elértem a nadrágomat, s egy kérdés kezdett fogalmazódni bennem: hogy az ördögbe vegyem fel? Mindenképpen a földön kellett maradnom, mivel azt sem tudom, milyen biztonsággal vagyok képes lábon maradni. Testsúlyomat ráhelyeztem ép lábamra, a másikat meg megpróbáltam oldalra húzni egyik kezemmel. A nadrágom bal szárát ráhúztam a bokámra. Próbáltam nem törődni a lábam és a testemen lévő sebek fájdalmával, amik átkozottul húzódtak, amiért oldalra hajoltam. Tovább egyelőre nem mozogtam, mert a jobb lábam már remegett a testem súlyától. Kénytelen voltam másik lábamra is ránehezedni, és mély lélegzetekkel lenyugtatni magam. Megint Kuramára néztem, de visszafordítottam a fejem. Az a rohadt dög mosolyog álmában! Körülnéztem a tisztáson katanám után. Nem érdekel, hogy alig tudok állva maradni, nem érdekel, hogy még alszik, és nem tud védekezni, levágom azt a mocskos fejét és magammal viszem a halálba!

Rendszertelen légzésem kényszerített arra, hogy újból reálisan gondolkodjam. A kardom nincs meg, anélkül pedig nem tudnám őt megölni. Összeszorítottam a szemem, mert a hirtelen mozdulatok nem tettek jót felnyílt sebeimnek. Félig nyitott szemekkel néztem le kezeimre, amiket a véráztatta földön nyugtattam. Inkább visszatereltem gondolataimat arra, hogy minél előbb felöltözzem, és eltűnjem innen. Most bal lábamra nehezedtem rá, de a sérülése miatt teljesen a sarkamra kellett ülnöm, hogy ne a lábtövemre húzódjon a feszültség. Hátra kellett fordulnom, hogy jobb bokámra is fel tudjam húzni a nadrág szárát, a nyílt sebek pedig megint tiltakozni kezdtek.

Mikor mindkét bokámat takarta a vékony szövetanyag, folyamatosan váltogatva testsúlyomat tartó lábaimat, fel tudtam erőltetni azt egészen a combomig. Itt egy kicsit megpihentem, és ellenőriztem a kitsunét. A mosoly már eltűnt az arcáról, de még mindig aludt. Egyre ködösebb lett a tekintetem, a fejem is jobban fájt, s kóvályogtam az eddigi erőlködés miatt. Mostmár csak a számon át tudtam lélegezni, a testem remegett. A pihenést rövidre fogva, felhúztam nadrágomat óvatosan a derekamra. A vörös kendő, amit övként használtam nem volt kihúzva belőle, ezért rögtön meg is kötöttem. A gatya anyaga nem irritálta fájó hátsómat, amiért igen hálás voltam.

Magam elé bámultam, de nem néztem semmire. A vérveszteség és a tegnap esti trauma most kezdte igazán éreztetni a hatását. A légzésem egyre gyorsult és kapkodóbb lett, ahogy az elmém is kezdett szép lassan elborulni. Azt hittem, van még időm, de most tudatosult bennem, hogy talán még egy napom sincs hátra. Összeszorítottam a szemem, hogy elnyomjam annak égését. Átkaroltam a vállaimat. Észre sem vettem, hogy ringatom magam.

Fáztam. Nagyon fáztam. Fájt mindenem. Kurama sokkal több sebet okozott, mint az kívülről látszik. A külvilágra is alig tudtam már figyelni. Csak a képekre, amik ott sorakoztak a fejemben. A képek és érzések. Érzések.

'Nem akarom ezt! Hiszen harcoltam! Harcoltam, ahogy tudtam! De nem volt elég! Nem volt elég!'

'Nem volt még elég? Álljatok le! Álljatok le! Nem akarom ezt! Miért nem érti meg senki, hogy nem akarom ezt? Miért nem ért meg senki? Miért?'

'Kitaszított vagyok, és akkor mi van? Nekem is van lelkem! Értsétek meg!'

'Hagyjatok! Hagyjatok békén! Engedjetek el!'

'… fázom… nagyon… '

Mocorgást hallottam a jobb oldalamon. Mikor odanéztem, láttam, hogy Kurama ébredezni kezdett. Rövid mozgolódás után kinyitotta a szemét. Kis időbe telt, mire az álom kiszökött a szemeiből, és tekintete megállapodott rajtam. Néhány pislogás után a könyökére emelkedett. Kérdezni akart valamit, de aztán meglátta maga körül a rengeteg vért és elkerekedett a szeme.

- Hiei, mi történt? – kérdezte, kicsit rekedt hanggal.

Elfordítottam a fejem. Még csak nem is emlékszik rá, mit tett! Igyekeztem kitisztítani az elmém, hogy megpróbáljak talpra állni. Belekapaszkodtam a mellettem lévő fatörzsbe, de még így is nehezen sikerült kiegyenesednem. Közben a kitsune maga elé meredt, ahogy egyre tisztábbá váltak neki a tegnap este eseményei. Mindkét lábam remegett a megerőltetéstől, főleg a bal. Kicsit megszédültem és fekete foltokat láttam, de igyekeztem elérni a másik fánál lévő kabátomat. Szükségem volt, rá, hogy legalább egy kicsit felmelegítsem magam. Összeszorított szemmel térdre rogytam, majd érte nyúltam és remegő kezekkel magam köré terítettem. Kurama magához tért átmeneti révületéből és felvette a nadrágját. Csak akkor torpant meg, amikor látta, mennyire remegek. Úgy tűnt szavakat keres, de nem akartam meghallgatni, mit mondana. Szorosabbra húzva magam körül kabátomat, megint felemelkedtem, de lábaim nem tartottak meg, kénytelen voltam a fának dőlni.

- Hiei, várj, beszéljük meg!

Horkantottam egyet, és mégjobban elfordultam tőle. Nem voltam kíváncsi a mondandójára, ezért az erdő felé fordultam, hogy menedéket keressek magamnak.

- Állj meg! Megmagyarázom! – hallottam, hogy közelebb lép. Nem akartam, hogy ebben az állapotomban lásson, és azt higgye, gyenge vagyok. El akartam tűnni, de a hangja megint megállított.

- Kérlek, hallgass meg! Az nem én voltam, hanem a Youko. Nem tudtam megállítani.

Igyekeztem nem törődni azzal, amit mond, és kipróbáltam lábaimat, hogy támasz nélkül talpon tudok-e maradni. Meglepetésemre egész stabilan álltam. Tettem előre két lépést, Kissé remegtem, de nem estem el.

- Hé, figyelsz te rám?

Egy kezet éreztem a vállamon, amitől rémület suhant át rajtam. Hirtelen megfordultam és ellöktem magamtól Kuramát. 'Ne érj hozzám! Tűnj a közelemből!' Hátrálni kezdtem, de a gyors mozdulatok miatt elestem, s a kemény földön landoltam. Gyengén felkiáltottam a tagjaimba hatoló fájdalomtól, de nem vártam meg, hogy elmúljon, a kitsunére meredve távolabb másztam tőle. Ő felemelte a kezét és két lépést hátrált. Meghökkent képpel figyelt. A kabátom máris lucskos lett a még mindig szivárgó véremtől, mindenem fájt, mindenem remegett. Rosszabb hatással volt rám azonban Kurama intenzív tekintete. A légzésem felgyorsult és remegőbbé vált. 'Hagyj békén! Hagyj békén!' Alig tudtam kontrollálni magam, ez is azt bizonyította, hogy az elmém egyre jobban elborult. 'El kell tűnnöm! El kell tűnnöm!' A földről azonban nem tudtam felkelni. Gyenge voltam. És nem tetszett.

- Csak beszélgetni akarok – Kurama megint megszólalt, s figyeltem, ahogy letérdel, jelezve, hogy nincs egyéb szándéka. De nem bíztam benne. Mikor látta, hogy a helyemen maradok, mély lélegzetet vett. – Meg kell értened, nem tudtam visszatartani a kitsune-énemet. Amikor visszajöttél, azonnal ki akart törni, de akkor még sikerült megfékeznem. Nem… nem tudom mi történt.

- Nem?

Felkapta a fejét. Most először hallotta a hangomat, mióta felébredt, ahogy magam is. És meglepődtem. A hangom mély volt és nyugodt, mintha misem történt volna.

- Szeretnéd, ha felfrissíteném a memóriádat? Elmondjam mi történt?

- Nem így értettem. – nem tudom, miért, de úgy tűnt, megbánás helyett harag kezd ébredezni benne. Felültem, a legkisebb szisszenés nélkül.

'Hagyj békén! Hagyj békén!'

- Véletlenül erre tévedtél, mi? Sétálni volt kedved?

- Hagyd abba, Hiei!

'Eressz el! Tűnj a közelemből!'

- Megkötöztél és megmérgeztél, hogy ne tudjak védekezni. Megsebeztél, hogy ne tudjak elfutni.

- Hallgass, hallod? Nem akarom hallani.

'Elég legyen! Elég legyen!'

- Azután levetkőztettél és meg…

- Fogd be! Nem akarom hallani, nem érted?! Fogd be!

'… fázom… nagyon…'

Kifejezéstelen arccal néztem, ahogy Kurama egyre dühösebb lett, de nem mozdult a helyéről. A képére kiült a haragja, ami eddig nem volt rá jellemző. Neki nagyon jó az önkontrollja, ritkán láthatóak az érzelmei. Mókás volt nézni, hogy néhány mondattal mennyire fel tudom hergelni. Nevetni kezdtem üres, száraz hangon. Kuramának a szeme erre elkerekedett, nem értette, hogy nevethetek ilyen helyzetben. Én sem.

Lehajtottam a fejem, hogy ne látszódjon az arcom, s a kacagásom lassan elhalt. Kezdek egyre jobban bekattanni. Mostmár biztos, hogy nincs sok időm. Megint égni kezdett a szemem, és szorított a torkom, végigfutott rajtam a remegés.

'El akarok menni innen. Mindenki hagyjon békén. Nem ismernek engem, nem is próbálnak megismerni. El akarok menni.'

Sokáig csendben ültünk. A kitsune valószínű azon gondolkodott, mi a fene van velem. Én hasznosabban töltöttem az időt, erőt gyűjtöttem fáradt tagjaimba. Óvatosan felálltam, és elfordultam Kuramától. Lassú léptekkel elindultam az erdő belseje felé.

- Hiei – hallottam a hangját és egy pillanatra megálltam. Mondjon, amit csak akar, ha nálam lenne a katanám, már halott lenne -, el kell látni a sebeidet. Megengeded?

Az kéne még!!! A közelembe nem engedem többé!!! Ha mázlija van, csak a túlvilágon találkozunk!!!

- Nem.

- Csak ellátnálak, nem…

- Megleszek.

Sok önkontrollba tellett, hogy hangomat az eddigihez hasonló színen tartsam. A látásom egy kicsit halványult, a fejfájásom pedig egyre rosszabbnak tűnt. Újból elindultam, és Kuramát magam mögött hagyva elindultam a sötétségbe.

------------------------------

Igazából már megszokhattam volna, hogy mások kihasználnak, vagy egyszerűen csak eldobnak. Hisz a születésem óta ez történik. Csakhogy egyre rosszabbak lettek a dolgok.

Nem csak a fájdalom a baj. Azt még ki tudom bírni, a Jagan után ez a legkevesebb. A megaláztatás viszont már más. Erősnek születtem, de egy-egy ilyen után nem tudom, hogy tényleg az vagyok-e. Hisz csak a gyengék kerülnek ilyen helyzetekbe nem? Csak őket tudják megláncolni, vagy megmérgezni, nem? Csak őket lehet…

Mióta is sétálok? Nem mintha érdekelne, de jó volna tudni, mennyi ideig bírom. Az erdőben voltam még egyáltalán? A látásom kicsit halovány, csak ösztönösen mentem előre. Igen, szerintem ez még az erdő. Annyira csöndes. Nem hallani semmit, csak a szelet. Talán túl csöndes is. Megálltam, hogy körülnézzek, de nem láttam a közelemben senkit. A hatodik érzékem egy kicsit megcsappant, ezért nem éreztem meg az élőlényeket olyan tisztán, mint az előző nap. Néha megálltam, hogy körülnézzek, még mindig egyedül vagyok-e. Lehet, hogy csak a háborodott elmém játszott velem, de úgy éreztem, valaki követ. Sietősebbre fogtam a lépteimet, amennyire sajgó lábam engedte. Nem tudtam megszabadulni az érzéstől.

Hamarosan pánikolt futásba kezdtem. Kapkodva szedtem a levegőt. Ha csak képzelgés, ha nem, nem kockáztatom meg, hogy elkapjanak. Nem, még egyszer nem! Fáradt voltam, fájt a tüdőm, s bal lábam is élesen tiltakozott a tempóm ellen, de nem álltam meg. Nem állhattam meg!

Annyira kóvályogtam, hogy a talaj kicsúszott alólam, én meg előreestem a fűbe. Felkiáltottam, mikor a mellkasomon és a hátamon lévő sebek felszakadtak. Közelebb húztam magamhoz karjaimat, hogy feltápászkodjam, de kiszállt belőlem az utolsó csepp erő is, és egy nyögéssel visszaestem a földre. Remegtem. Lihegve, félig nyitott szemekkel bámultam magam elé. Csak annyit tudtam tenni, hogy enyhítsem sebeim fájdalmát, hogy az oldalamra fordultam. Meglepődtem, hogy már most nagy vértócsa gyűlt össze alattam. Egyáltalán nem tudtam mozogni, muszáj volt pihennem egy kicsit.

Miért vagyok ilyen gyenge? Miért nem bírom ki az ilyen fájdalmakat? Mások, lehet rosszabb sorsúak, még sincs egy szavuk sem. Akkor én miért?

Mert nekem van szívem.

Lassan behunytam a szemem. Fáradt vagyok. Aludnom kell. Úgysem tudok most feltápászkodni, akkor meg nem tökmindegy? Hamarosan nem is éreztem, hogy a földön fekszem, vagy hogy fáj mindenem. De még mindig fáztam.

'Fázom. Valami húzza a karomat. Várjunk csak! Mikor kötöttek láncra?! Ezek a démonok voltak biztos. Már vehetjük úgy, hogy halottak. De nem tudom őket megtámadni. Varázsigék? Megbéklyóztak! Engedjetek el, nem halljátok?! Nem hallanak. Nem figyelnek rám. Az egyik már belém is vájta a karmait, és végighúzta a húsomban. Fájt, nagyon fájt! Újabb karmok, újabb vágások az egész testemen. Szinte már nincs is ép porcikám. Ezt hittem, de találtak még módokat, hogy fájdalmat okozzanak. Gyöngyöket akartok? Lehet, hogy koorime vagyok, de én nem sírok, halljátok!? Én nem tudok hirui-követ sírni! De nem törődtek velem. Mikor már majdhogynem élettelenül lógtam, leszedtek a láncról. Itt követték el az utolsó hibájukat. Elborult az elmém, és másnapra halottak voltak.'

'Új megbízást fogok kapni. Jól fizet és még edzésben is tart. Különben is, csak gyilkolnom kell. A megbízóm megemlítette, hogy tetszik neki a testem. Már itt gyanút fogtam, de aztán jöttek a mérgek. Nem tudtam mozogni. Azt mondta, ő pont így szereti. Durva volt és erőszakos, de én nem tehettem semmit. Két napig tartott fogva, s addig folyamatosan adagolta a mérgeit. Gyakran jött be és elégítette ki vágyait mozdulatlan testemen. A kiabáláson kívül semmit sem tudtam tenni. Ez volt az első eset, hogy így használtak, és igazán megrémültem. Amikor elengedett, ki is fizetett, mondván, az volt az utolsó megbízásom. Az elmém elborult, néhány pillanattal később halott volt.'

'Kipeckelték a számat, hogy ne tudjak kiabálni. Nem ismertem őket, csak azt tudtam, hogy megöltem jó néhány démont a klánjukból. Eljöttek bosszút állni. A legkülönfélébb kínzási módszereket használták ellenem. Nem tudom pontosan mit akartak elérni ezzel, de bármi is volt az, nem sikerült. Ha azt akarták, hogy így haljak meg, csak tessék. Nem érdekel. Felőlem ott rögtön megölhettek volna. Az egyikük valami újat talált ki. Ne! Ne megint! Hagyjatok! Hagyjatok! Az elmém elborult, három nappal később megtaláltam őket. Akkor haltak meg.'

Hiei! Hiei!

'Hallgassatok! Azt akarjátok, hogy titeket is megöljelek?'

Hiei! Hiei!

'Fogjátok be, az ördögbe is! Fogjátok be!'

Hiei! Hiei!

Valaki szólongatott. Nem tűnt ismerősnek a hang. Kinyitottam a szemem, de a látásom eléggé ködös volt még a látomásoktól. Egy kéz szorította meg a karomat, mire én ellöktem magamtól, és igyekeztem eltűnni a közeléből. 'Ne érj hozzám!' Felugrottam, de egy kiáltással rögtön vissza is estem. A lábaim már nem tartottak meg. Nem tudtam felemelni a fejemet, a földről próbáltam kivenni a fölém tornyosuló alakokat. Ketten voltak, talán démonok. Az egyik távol állt egy fa mellett, a másik pedig ott, ahol előzőleg feküdtem. Lassan közeledni kezdett felém. Megrémültem. Ilyen állapotban nemhogy védekezni, de elfutni sincs erőm. Remegtem, megpróbáltam elmozdulni előle, de megint megfogta a vállam, hogy ne tudjak mozogni. Összeszorítottam a szemeimet. A pihenésem alatt enyhült sebeim megint égni kezdtek. Nem igaz! Nem lesz ennek sose vége? Már szinte idegesít. Remélem ezek a démonok azért jöttek, hogy megöljenek.

- Hiei…

Megint hallottam azt a hangot, ami előzőleg is szólongatott. Kicsit ismerős volt, mintha már hallottam volna. Kinyitottam a szemem, hogy a hang tulajdonosára nézzek. A látásom még mindig homályos volt, így nem ismertem fel az illető arcát. Ráadásul az eszméletlenség megint fenyegetni kezdett. Úgy tűnt megint beszélni kezdett, de nem tudtam, mit mondhat. Közelebb hajolt hozzám, s akkor, néhány pislogás után, ki tudtam venni a fölém tornyosuló alakot, mielőtt újból elájultam volna.

- … Yu… Yusuke…?


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe, én szóltam előre: aki nem kedveli Kuramát, annak nem ajánlom ezt a fanfic-et. . Azzal viszont nem lövök le nagy poént, ha elmondom, hogy később rendeződnek a dolgok.. De most előre a negyedik résszel.

A szereplők nem az enyémek, de balszerencséjükre belekeveredtek az én történetembe. XD

ŐRÜLETRE KÁRHOZTATVA

4. fejezet

Valami az arcomhoz ért. Olyan volt, mint a nedves ruha. Mintha törölgetnék az arcomat. A hátamon feküdtem, talán egy ágyban. Az nem lehet. Legutóbb még az erdőben voltam. Már megint a képzeletem játszik velem. Kezdem unni!

De még mindig kényelmesen feküdtem, és az arcomat is gyengéden törölgette valaki. A mellkasomon és a hátamon kellemes szorítást éreztem, akárcsak a bal karomon. A sebek nem fájtak. A lábam viszont igen, de nem annyira, mint emlékeztem rá. Inkább sajogtak a tagjaim. A légzésem kicsit egyenetlen volt, de tiszta. Csak az zavart, hogy még mindig fázom. Oldalt fordítottam a fejem, amennyire fájó tarkóm engedte, hogy közelebb kerüljek a melegvizes rongyhoz.

- Genkai mester, úgy tűnik, felébredt.

Egy gyengéd gyermekhang szólt. Ismerem ezt a hangot. Akárcsak azt, akit szólongat. De hogy az ördögbe kerültem ide?

- Hiei, nyisd ki a szemed!

Újabb ismerős hang, egy öreg halandó asszonyé. Teljesítettem a kérését. Először nem láttam semmit, de folyamatosan élesedett a látásom. Az első, amit észre vettem, egy vörös szempár volt, hasonló az enyémhez, de nagyobb íriszű. Halvány azúrszín haj keretezte a fölém hajoló lágy gyermekarcot. Őt bármilyen homályos látással felismerném. Yukina!

- Hála az égnek, Hiei úrfi, végre felébredtél! – beszéd közben sem hagyta abba az arcom tisztítását, amiért hálás voltam. Nagyon jól esett hideg bőrömnek. Lassan becsuktam a szemem, hogy tovább pihenjek, de az idős hang megállított.

- Ne, ne aludj el, ébren kell maradnod!

Kelletlenül nyitottam ki a szemem. Miért nem aludhatok? Olyan fáradt vagyok. Ránéztem a bal oldalamon ülő Genkaira. Az öregasszony tekintetében hasonló aggodalom tükröződött, mint amit Yukináéban láttam.

- Tudod, hogy hol vagy most?

Persze, hogy tudom, a templomodban. Lehet, hogy elborult az elmém, de nem vagyok hülye. Csupán bólintottam, mert a beszédhez még nem éreztem magamban elég erőt.

- Tudod, hogy kerültél ide?

Na, ez már fogósabb kérdés. Legutóbb az erdőben voltam, arra emlékszem, de hogy azután mi történt, az egy fehér folt. Megráztam a fejem.

- Yusuke és Kuwabara hoztak ide, miután megtaláltak az erdőben. Eszméletlen voltál és csurom vér, Yukinával láttunk el amennyire tudtunk, de a sebeidet ő sem tudta begyógyítani.

Valami rémlik. Igen, mintha találkoztam volna a két idiótával. Lenéztem magamra. Egy matracon feküdtem. A mellkasom és a karom valóban be volt kötözve, de a nadrágom továbbra is rajtam volt. Ezek szerint mégsem láttak el teljesen. Genkai valószínűleg érezte az értetlenkedésemet, mert megszólalt:

- Meg akartuk várni, míg visszanyered az eszméleted, és aztán folytatni a többi sebeddel. Nem akartuk, hogy közben ébredj fel.

Hirtelen rá néztem. Hogy érti ezt? Mintha tudná, milyen sebeim vannak még. De az nem lehet, nem igaz? Ha eddig nem…

- Yukina analizálta az erejével a sebeidet – mondta halkan.

Ezek szerint tudják. Itt helyben ölne meg a szégyen, ha tehetné. Ráadásul pont Yukina jött rá! Elfordítottam a fejem a jobb oldalamon térdelő húgomtól, és összeszorítottam a szemeimet.

- Hiei úrfi, nincs semmi baj! Nyugodj meg! – hallottam a hangját, ezért igyekeztem még jobban eltávolodni tőle, de egy kéz megállított, a tekintetem pedig találkozott Genkaiéval.

- Elég az önsajnálatból, Hiei! El kell látnunk téged teljesen!

A vén szatyor keze erősen tartott, így kénytelen voltam farkasszemet nézni vele. Méghogy önsajnálat! Összekevered a szégyennel! Nem is kerültem volna ide, ha az a két idióta nem hoz el. Ez pedig azért volt, mert nem akartam, hogy mások így lássanak.

Rájöttem, hogy Genkai a beleegyezésemre vár, ezért bólintottam. Visszatelepedett a helyére és elkezdte kicsomózni az övemet. Óvatosan Yukinára néztem, aki igyekezett megnyugtatóan mosolyogni rám. Hogy juthatott eszébe annak a két marhának, hogy ide hozzon? Így most mindenki értem aggódik! Nekem nincs erre szükségem! Maradtak volna ki inkább az egészből! Behunytam a szemem, hogy megszabaduljak a húgom tekintetétől.

Közben Genkai lehúzta a gatyámat, egészen a térdemig, anélkül, hogy különösebb fájdalmat okozott volna. Hallottam, hogy jobb oldalamon Yukina halkan felkiált. Nyilván meglátta a combjaimra száradt vért. Lehet, hogy analizálta a sebemet, de ez nem készítette fel őt a látványra. Genkai teljesen levette rólam a nadrágot, és rámterített egy takarót egészen a derekamig, kihagyva alóla kirándult lábamat. Végigtapogatta a combom tövét, hogy megtudja, mennyire sérültek az izületek vagy a csont. Kényelmetlenül mocorogni kezdtem, mire Yukina a hajamat simogatta, hogy megnyugodjak. Genkai is abbahagyta, amit csinált, hogy beszéljen hozzám.

- A lábadat vissza kell rántanom a helyére, hogy begyógyulhasson. Nem fog sokáig tartani.

Bólintottam. Tudtam, hogy fájni fog, főleg, hogy sokáig nem láttam el a lábam. Yukina apró keze megfogta és megszorította sajátomat, jelezve, hogy rá támaszkodhatok. Hálás voltam neki ezért.

Genkai megfogta és egyetlen erőteljes mozdulattal a helyére rántotta a lábam. Felkiáltottam a hirtelen fellépő kíntól és az oldalamra fordultam, Yukina kezét meg a mellkasomhoz szorítottam. Lihegtem és remegtem, mialatt a fájdalom lassan alább hagyott. Csak akkor éreztem, hogy az öreg harcművész egy másik nedves ronggyal a combomat törölgeti, hasonlóképpen húgom az arcomat. Egyetlen mély sóhajjal nyugtattam le magam, és meglazítottam szorításomat. Yukina beszélni kezdett hozzám, hogy elterelje a figyelmemet.

- Mostmár minden rendben lesz, Hiei úrfi. Hamarosan meggyógyulsz. Sajnos az erőmet nem tudtam felhasználni arra, hogy enyhítsem a fájdalmaidat, de magadtól is jobban leszel, így, hogy a sebeid nem fertőzöttek. Nemsokára jobban érzed majd magad, Hiei úrfi.

Újra a hátamra fordított, hogy kényelmesebben feküdjem, én meg kinyitottam a szemem, és igyekeztem elég erőt gyűjteni, hogy beszélhessek.

- Csak Hiei.

- Tessék?

Mély lélegzetet vettem, hogy beszéljek, de suttogásnál többre még mindig nem tellett tőlem.

- Hagyd el az „úrfit".

Felderült az arca és bólintott. Szinte láttam, hogy Genkai is elmosolyodik. Higgyenek, amit akarnak, engem idegesített, hogy a saját húgom úrfinak szólít, még ha nem is tudja, hogy rokonok vagyunk. Továbbra is a kezébe kapaszkodtam, mintegy védelemként az őrület ellen. Tisztának éreztem a fejem, és nem akartam visszazuhanni a sötétségbe.

- Yukina, hoznál néhány meleg ruhát, míg befejezem ezt?

Genkai hangjára húgom bólintott és felállt, de én nem eresztettem el őt. Kérlelve néztem rá, mire ő hozzám hajolt:

- Egy pillanat és visszajövök, Hiei, csak néhány ruhát hozok, hogy ne fázzál.

Lefejtette magáról ujjaimat és kiszaladt a szobából. Csend telepedett ránk, amit Genkai hamarosan megtört.

- Elmondod, mi történt veled?

Az öregasszonyra néztem, aki továbbra is lábaimat tisztogatta.

- Azt hittem, tudod – csak suttogni voltam képes, de így is hallható voltam.

- Csak sejtésem van – rámnézett és úgy folytatta. – Az eredményt látom, amiből következtetni tudok, de csak remélhetem, hogy nem az történt, amire gondolok.

A részleteket tehát nem ismeri. Nem is tőlem fogja megtudni. Befejezte a combom tisztítását, és rám terítette a takarót, majd mellém ült.

- Meddig voltál egyedül odakint? – kérdezte.

- Azt se tudom, mióta vagyok itt.

- A fiúk reggel hoztak el ide. Most épp alkonyodik.

Tehát majdnem egy napja vagyok itt. Azt viszont nem tudom, mennyi ideig voltam egyedül.

- Elvesztetted az időérzéked?

Bólintottam. Fogalmam sincs, mióta volt, hogy Kurama…

Remegni kezdtem az emlékre. Az a rohadék kitsune azt is meg fogja bánni, hogy egyáltalán a világra jött! Csak azt remélem, hogy nem fog semmi sem visszatartani, mikor meg fogom ölni. Nemcsak félholtra sebesített, de még rá is kényszerített, hogy élvezzem az egészet. Amit tett… Amit tett, bizonyíték rá, hogy ő sem jobb a többinél. Én meg azt hittem…

Genkai a vállamra tette a kezét, hogy lecsillapítson. Mikor rá néztem, beszélni kezdett.

- Ha beszélni akarsz, mi mindannyian itt vagyunk. Jobb, ha ezt észre veszed.

Horkantottam, és elfordítottam a fejem. Mintha erről lehetne beszélni. Yukina visszatért, sötétkék yukatával a kezében. A vastag anyagból készült kimonószerű ruhát nehéz volt felvennem, még segítséggel is, mert a végtagjaim nehezen mozogtak. De mikor végre sikerült belebújnom, kényelmesen feküdtem a takaró alatt. Végre nem fáztam annyira. Yukina megint megfogta a kezemet, amit a mellkasomon nyugtattam, és szépen lassan elaludtam.

* * *

Yukina azután sem engedte el Hiei kezét, hogy a tűzdémon álomba merült. Gyengéden simogatta a haját, hogy elűzze a rossz álmokat, amik eszméletlensége alatt is megtámadták. Nem tudta, pontosan mi történhetett vele, csak annyit, hogy a traumát nem volt képes kiheverni. Bár leplezni próbálta, látszott rajta, hogy a történtek nagyon megviselték. Végül is érthető. A démoni ereje egyáltalán nem tért vissza, nem is értették, hogy hogyan élhet még. Ha egy démonnak elapad a démoni ereje, akkor meghal. Márpedig Hieinek elapadt. Az életereje is gyenge, szinte nem is érezhető. 

Amikor Yukina biztos volt benne, hogy a démon mélyen alszik, Genkaihoz fordult.

- Genkai mester, mondott Hiei valamit, míg kint voltam?

A harcművész megrázta a fejét.

- Csak annyit, hogy nem tudja, mennyi ideig volt sebesült. De ismered – hirtelen elmosolyodott – önmagától nem nyílik meg. De talán idővel.

Yukina újra a békésen alvó démonra nézett.

- Én inkább arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy tudott így életben maradni – szólalt meg kis idő után Genkai.

Yukina felkapta a fejét. Addig nem akart szólni, míg Hiei ébren volt, most meg teljesen elfelejtette. Akkor vette észre, amikor először a mellkasához szorította a kezét fájdalmában.

- Genkai mester – szólította meg halkan a harcművészt -, jöjjön közelebb egy pillanatra.

Az idős asszony teljesítette kérését, mire Yukina szabad kezével megfogta az öregét és a tűzdémon mellkasára tette. Genkai először nem értette, mit akar ezzel a hótündér. A démon melle egyenletesen emelkedett, míg aludt, a szíve pedig ritmusosan dobogott…

Genkainak elkerekedett a szeme. Yukinára nézett, aki bólintott:

- Ez talán ad némi magyarázatot.

* * *

Yusuke és Kuwabara reggel óta nem mozdultak ki a templomból. Az alacsony asztal melletti párnákon ültek akkor is, amikor a hótündér és az öregasszony kijöttek a folyosó végén lévő szobából. Yusuke azonnal talpra ugrott és kérdezni akart valamit, de Genkai egy legyintéssel elhallgattatta. 

- Mielőtt megkérdeznéd, most alszik – válaszolta, mire mindkét suhanc fellélegzett.

- Én meg már azt hittem, valami komolyabb baja van – nevetett Yusuke. – Jól megijesztett minket.

A hirtelen beálló csönd lett gyanús mindkettőjüknek. Yukina elfordította a tekintetét.

- Yukina kisasszony – Kuwabarát meglepte az apró démonlány szomorú tekintete, de igyekezett nem a legrosszabbra gondolni. A lány felemelte vörös, könnyáztatta szemeit, ami viszont mindkét huligánt megdermesztette.

- Hiei démoni ereje teljesen eltűnt – mondta szipogások közt -, őmaga pedig nagyon legyengült. Ha nem hoztátok volna ide…

Nem tudta folytatni arcát a tenyerébe temette, hogy visszatartsa könnyeit. Kuwabara azonnal mellétérdelt és átölelte. Yusuke Genkaira nézett, de nem merte megkérdezni, amit akart.

- Még mindig válságos az állapota – válaszolta meg az öreg a kimondatlan kérdést. – Nem mondhatok semmi biztosat.

- De mégis, mi a fene történt vele?

- Nyugodj le Yusuke! Idegességgel nem segítesz rajta.

- Semmivel sem tudok segíteni rajta! – a féldémont kezdte nagyon kiakasztani az öreg nyugodtsága.

- De igen – Genkai egyben Kuwabarához is beszélt, aki továbbra is a már megnyugodott Yukinát ölelte. – Maradjatok mellette. Most nagy szüksége van a társaira, még ha nem is ismeri be.

Yusuke az ajtóra nézett, ami mögött Hiei pihent.

- A sérülések? – bár már nem voltak egy csapat, úgy tekintett barátaira, mint csapatkapitány, akinek tisztában kell lennie az őket ért támadásokkal.

- Sebek végig a mellkasán, a hátán és a bal karján. Törött csukló, kirándult bal láb. Fognyomok a tarkóján, amiktől kis híján megrepedtek a csigolyái. Megsérült a Jaganja is, amit le kellett béklyóznunk, hogy begyógyulhasson. Nagy mennyiségű idegbénító méreg kering a vérében, ami elszívja a démoni erejét, és nem engedi, hogy teljesen begyógyuljanak a sebei. Továbbá egyéb sebek, amikre inkább nem térnék ki, nem beszélve a lelki sebekről.

- Lelki sebek? – Yusuke alig hitt a fülének. – Hiei az, akiről beszélünk. Rajta az ilyenek nem hagynak mély nyomot.

- Ez más, mint a harcok – Yukina újra megszólalt, gyenge, kicsit még szipogó hangon. – Megalázták őt.

- Akkor sem értem – Yusuke fel-alá kezdett járkálni. – Egy démon nem veszi magára a dolgokat, az meg lehetetlen, hogy pont Hiei tegye ezt.

- Sokkal kevesebbet tudunk róla, mint hittem – Genkai, hirtelen elcsöndesült és Yusukére nézett. – Te tudod, mit jelent egy démonnak a benne lévő mag, ugye?

- I-igen – egy kicsit meglepte a kérdés, és megállt. – Az a mag tartja fenn a démon energiáját, és segíti, hogy akármilyen kegyetlen dolgot akár szemrebbenés nélkül megtegyen. Abból a magból származik a démoni erejük. A démonok főleg amiatt elég érzéketlenek is, ellentétben az emberekkel, akiknek a szívük, nem viselné el a hasonló dolgokat – Yusuke megállt, gyanút fogva. – Miért kérdezed?

Genkai egy pillanatig nem válaszolt, a gondolataiba merült.

- Hieinek nincs démoni magja. Neki démonszíve van.

- MIIIIII??? – kiáltott fel Yusuke.

Az öregasszony bólintott:

- Yukina vette észre, amikor Hiei lábát helyre tettem.

- Az lehetetlen! Egy démon képtelen élni démonmag nélkül!

- Miért? – kezdett értetlenkedni Kuwabara. – Hé, Urameshi, elmagyaráznád bővebben?

Yusuke a barátjára nézett. Persze, Kuwabara nem tud túl sokat az ilyenekről. Annyi tiszta neki, hogy a démonoknak szív helyett egy pulzáló magjuk van, de egyebek nem.

- Egy démonnak teljesen másmilyen a teste és a lelke, mint egy embernek – kezdett bele a magyarázatba. – Még ha emberien néznek is ki, van valami, ami megkülönbözteti őket az egyszerű halandóktól. Az egyik ilyen a mag, ami egyben a démon lelke is. Emlékszel, amikor másodszorra meghaltam?

Kuwabara megremegett az emléktől, és bólintott.

- Akkor a lelkem nem hagyta el a testemet, mert a mag visszatartotta. Így bár a szívem leállt, nem haltam meg teljesen, mert a mazoku-mag pulzálása életben tartott. Bár később a szívem megint elkezdett verni, a mag is megmaradt, és tartotta a lelkemet.

- Tehát neked is van szíved! – kiáltott Kuwabara egyre értetlenebben. – Miért baj az, hogy Hieinek is van?

- Ő teljesen démon, én csak félig. Én eleve embernek születtem tehát természetes, hogy van szívem, viszont később kialakult a mazoku- formám is, s vele együtt a mag. De ha Hieinek nincs magja, az azt jelenti, hogy szívvel született, akárcsak én. Viszont ő teljesen démon, ezért ő, ellentétben velem, nem élhetne mag nélkül.

- De miért? – kérdezte megint Kuwabara.

- Te nem figyelsz rám? – Yusuke kezdett egyre idegesebb lenni barátja értetlenkedésétől. – Egy démonnak a démoni ereje és a lelke egyben a mag!

Kuwabara kis idő után kezdte érteni a dolgot.

- De, ha neki nincs magja…?

Yusuke bólintott.

- Hol van a lelke, és honnan szerzi az erejét? – fejezte be helyette a kérdést, majd Genkaira nézett – Kapcsolatban lehet ez a gyengeségével?

- Pont ellenkezőleg – rázta meg a fejét az öreg -, a szívének köszönheti, hogy él. Mikor a démoni ereje elapadt, meg kellett volna halnia, de a szíve életben tartotta a testét.

- És a lelke?

- Azt nem tudom.

Yusuke lehajtotta a fejét.

- Egy démoni lélek nem képes a testében maradni, ha azt egy szív irányítja. Már rögtön a születése után meg kellett volna halnia.

- Na és Kurama? – kérdezte Kuwabara – Ő is démon, egy szívvel működő testben.

- Az egy emberi test – válaszolt Genkai – és az újjászületésénél a lelke is emberi tulajdonságokat vett fel, ezért rajta ez nem tükröződik.

- Belefájdul a fejem ebbe a sok gondolkodásba – mondta Yusuke, miközben tarkóját kezdte dörzsölni – nem nekem való ez.

Egy elfojtott kiáltást lehetett hallani a szobából, mire mindannyian megdermedtek. Yukina azonnal az ajtó előtt termett és kinyitotta azt. Hiei a matracon feküdt, kíntól eltorzult arccal, nyögdécselve, remegve. Megint megtámadták a rémálmok.

* * *

Sötét van. Végül megint magával ragadott a sötétség. Persze, gondolhattam volna, hogy a tiszta elme csak átmeneti. 

A sötétben mozgó alakokat nem tudtam kivenni, de egyre közelebb értek hozzám. Karmok és fogak mélyedtek egyszerre a testembe. Összeszorítottam a szemem és ordítani kezdtem, de a fájdalom nem szűnt meg. Tovább marcangolták a testemet, egészen addig, míg egyetlen ép porcikán sem maradt. Csak remegni tudtam miközben a régi sebeket is folyamatosan felszakították.

'Hagyjátok abba! Nem volt még elég? Elég legyen!'

Az árnyak visszavonultak, csak azért, hogy újra támadjanak. Nem éreztem magamban erőt, hogy elűzzem őket, mozogni sem tudtam a sebektől. Megint felkiáltottam.

'Állj! Állj! Elég!'

'Hiei úrfi! Hiei!'

Valaki szólongat?

Éreztem, hogy újra képes vagyok mozogni. Mikor kinyitottam a szemem, felültem és meglendítettem a karomat, hogy az első lényt, akit látok, megöljem. De hirtelen megdermedtem.

Az öklöm centiméterekre állt meg Yukina arcától. Rémület látszódott vörös szemeiben, amint lebéklyózott kezemre bámult. Csak hallucináltam, s közben kis híján megütöttem őt.

Majdnem megöltem a saját húgomat!

Visszarántottam a karom, és remegve igyekeztem eltávolodni Yukinától. Nem lehettem ennyire óvatlan! Majdnem megütöttem! Majdnem megütöttem! Őt sosem bántanám, most mégis majdnem… majdnem…

- Hiei úrfi, nyugodj meg! – megpróbálta megfogni a vállam, hogy megnyugtasson, de én nem engedtem. – Hiei, nincs semmi baj, nyugodj meg!

Megpróbáltam távolabb mászni tőle, a sebeim miatt azonban meg kellett állnom. Fájni kezdtek hirtelen mozdulataim miatt. Yukina a pillanatot kihasználva átkarolt.

- Minden rendben, Hiei. Csak egy rossz álom volt.

Álom? Biztos a hallucinációra gondol. Lassan kezdtem megnyugodni az ölelésében, a remegésem kicsit alább hagyott. Mikor már a légzésem is egyenletessé vált, elengedett és visszatuszkolt a takaró alá. Amikor már feküdtem, a sebeim egyre jobban kezdtek fájni. Eddig nem éreztem őket, csak most, amikor már kényelmesen ledőltem. Yukina megtörölte az arcomat a melegvizes ronggyal, én meg ránéztem. A rémület úgy tűnik, csak pillanatnyi volt, mostmár ő is megnyugodott, s el is mosolyodott, amikor észre vette, hogy figyelem.

- Hé, Hiei, öröm téged megint ébren látni!

Az ajtó felé néztem, ahonnan a hangot hallottam. Yusuke és az idióta éppen akkor jöttek be a szobába. Megpróbáltam felülni a matracon, de Yukina megfogta a vállam és visszatolt, a volt detektív pedig mellém telepedett, barátjával együtt.

- Nyugi, nyugi! Maradj csak fekve! Akkor hamarabb gyógyulsz – kezdett megint beszélni Yusuke.

Elfordítottam a fejem és horkantottam.

- Jól vagyok.

Az idióta idegesen nevetni kezdett:

- Persze, azért feküdtél vérbe fagyva, mint egy húscafat.

Erre felkaptam a fejem. Tényleg ennyire rosszul néztem ki?

- Kérdeztelek, Balfácán?

- Ó, te kis…

- Higgadj le Kuwabara! – a féldémon igyekezett lecsillapítani barátját. – Ha kötözködik, az azt jelenti, jobban van – megint felém fordult. – Meddig voltál így odakinn?

- A halandónak is megmondtam, hogy nem tudom.

- Csak mert tényleg nagyon rossz bőrben voltál, amikor rád találtunk. Először nem ismertél fel minket, és kiabáltál, hogy ne érjünk hozzád, meg mitt'omén. Viszont miután rájöttél, hogy mi vagyunk azok, kiütötted magad.

A plafonra néztem. Nagyon kómás lehettem, ha még a hígagyút is démonnak véltem.

- Hiei – megint Yusukére néztem, aki különösen nyugodt hangon beszélt hozzám. – Az, aki ezt tette veled, rosszabbul járt, mint te, ugye?

Elfordítottam a fejem, vissza a plafonhoz.

- Mert, ha nem, szívesen megöljük, csak mond meg, ki volt az.

- Nem – láttam, hogy válaszomra a detektív szeme elkerekedik -, én fogom megölni.

Erre viszont már megnyugodott és el is vigyorodott. Kétlem, hogyha tudná, ki volt az illető, tényleg bántaná-e. Elvégre rá is hatással volt a kitsuneaura.

- Látom, már tényleg jól vagy – mondta, miközben azon gondolkodtam húzódhat vajon még szélesebbre a szája. – Különben is, Kuwabara biztos nem segített volna, úgyhogy egyedül kellett volna mennem.

- Mii? Urameshi! Azt hiszed gyáva vagyok, vagy gyenge?

- Nem hiszem, tudom.

- Na várj csak, kitaposom a beled, te féreg!

Egymásba gabalyodva gurultak a földön, miközben ütötték-rúgták egymást. Yukina felállt mellőlem.

- Kazuma úrfi, kérlek szépen, ne verekedj!

- Ááá, Yukina kisasszony! Nem tehetem, meg kell védenem a becsületemet, mert én, Kazuma Kuwaba…

Sejtelmem sincs, mit akart mondani ezután a melák, mert egy Yusukétől érkező jobbegyenes visszaterelte őt a harchoz, és tovább fetrengtek a földön, miközben a húgom próbálta lecsillapítani őket. Nos, itt legalább nem változott semmi.

* * *

Genkai, miután a gyerekek bementek a szobába, nem ment utánuk. Úgy gondolta, jobb lesz, ha egy kicsit beszélgetnek. Inkább kiment az udvarra, s seperni kezdte a templom lépcsőit. Gondolatai a sérült démon felé terelődtek. A méreg, ami a testében dolgozik, analizálhatatlan volt még Yukina számára is. Nem tudják mikor fog eltűnni belőle, vagy, hogy van-e ellenszere. Márpedig így nem tudják meggyógyítani Hieit, sem ő önmagát. 

Az öregasszony meglátott egy alakot a lépcsőkön felfele lépkedni. Elmosolyodott, de nem hagyta abba a söprögetést, míg az illető közelebb nem ért hozzá.

- Jó estét, Genkai mester!

- Jó estét, Kurama! – az öreg rátámaszkodott a seprűnyélre. – Sétára volt kedved?

- Úgy is mondhatjuk – a vöröshajú udvariasan mosolygott, majd kis idő múlva folytatta. – Emlékszik, miről beszéltünk néhány nappal ezelőtt?

Genkai bólintott. Sejtette, hogy megint ezért jött.

- Járt itt Hiei azóta?

Újabb bólintás.

- Tulajdonképpen most is itt van.

Kuramának egy pillanatra elkerekedett a szeme, de azonnal visszanyerte higgadt arckifejezését, és a templomra nézett. Genkai jól tudta, mit csinál. Megpróbálja bemérni Hiei démoni erejét.

- Biztos, hogy itt van? Nem érzem őt – Kurama Genkaira nézett, aki ismét bólintott. A rókaszellem arcán erre egy megkönnyebbült kifejezés ült. – Ezek szerint jól van, ha képes elrejteni a démoni erejét.

- Tévedsz – mondta az öregasszony. – Azért nem érzed őt, mert az ereje eltűnt.

- De hát, akkor…

- Nem, még mindig életben van – folytatta Genkai és ő is a templomra nézett -, de nem tudom, meddig.

Csönd állt a beszélgetésbe. Kis idő után az öreg harcművész Kuramához fordult:

- Akarod őt látni?

Újabb hosszú csönd követte a kérdést, de mikor Kurama bólintott, Genkai a templomba vezette a kitsunét.

* * *

Ezek sosem adják fel? A meláknak már csupa véraláfutás az arca, mégis a féldémonra veti magát. Röhej. 

Mikor befejezték, Yusuke barátja vállát veregette:

- Add fel Kuwabara! Semmi esélyed ellenem!

- Ne is álmodozz, Urameshi! Egyszer úgyis legyőzlek!

- És még én álmodozok!

Tovább is hallgattam volna a veszekedésüket, de ekkor valami az elmémben megszólalt. Nem, az nem lehet! Mi a fenét keres ő itt?

Hirtelen felültem a matracon és az ajtóra meredtem. Erre a veszekedés is abbamaradt, mindenki engem figyelt.

- Hé, Hiei, mi van veled?

- Hiei, kérlek, feküdj vissza!

Yukina megpróbált visszafektetni, de elég mereven tudtam tartani magam, így ez nem sikerült neki. Hamarosan lépteket is lehetett hallani, ami már a többieknek is feltűnt. Alig láthatóan remegni kezdtem, amit csak a húgom vett észre, mert kezeit még mindig vállaimon nyugtatta.

Kopogtatást lehetett hallani, majd az ajtó kinyílt, s Kurama vöröshajú alakja lépett be rajta. Igyekeztem csillapítani a remegésemet, de ez nehéznek bizonyult, miközben itt állt, tőlem néhány méterre. Ráadásul olyan átkozottul nyugodt képpel nézett rám, hogy legszívesebben ott helyben darabokra szaggattam volna.

- Hello, Hiei!

Kurama, készülőben a halálos ítéleted.

Éreztem, hogy az elmém lassan megint elborul.


	5. Chapter 5

Itt a folytatás, gyerekek, remélem előre féltek. Muhahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Na jó, viccet félretéve, íme a **figyelmeztetések : **ebben a részben is várható egy-két durva jelenet, a második rész után semmi új.

A karakterek nem tartoznak hozzám, de a sztori igen, azt jelenleg én alakítom (mindenki balszerencséjére XD)

Most pedig előre a rémségekkel!!!!!!!! Muhahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_ŐRÜLETRE KÁRHOZTATVA_

5. fejezet

Ökölbe szorítottam a kezem, hogy elnyomjam a testem remegését. Ez a rohadék tényleg nagyon sietteti a halálát. Szerencséje, hogy még túl gyenge vagyok ahhoz, hogy megtámadjam. Ha azért jött ide, hogy a gyengeségemen gúnyolódjon, nem adom meg neki ezt az örömet. Továbbra is igyekeztem állni a tekintetét, de a mellkasomat égető szúrás ezt nehézzé tette. Legalább az az átkozott tenyérbemászóan nyugodt kép tűnne el róla. Lekaparnám onnan a katanámmal, ha nálam lenne.

- Hé, Kurama – Yusuke vidám képpel közelebb lépett a kitsunéhez, aki erre rá nézett -, mizújs?

- Semmi különös – válaszolt -, csak erre jártam.

Egész véletlenül mindig arra jár, amerre én vagyok. Újra rám nézett, mintha a sérüléseimet vizsgálta volna. Úgy tűnik, ezt a detektív is észre vette, mert egy rövid magyarázatba fogott:

- Hiei elég csúnyán megsérült. Reggel találtuk meg, de nem mondta el, mi történt vele.

Az emlékek újra megrohamoztak, nem csoda, hogy mégjobban remegni kezdtem. Yukinát egyre jobban feszélyezte a viselkedésem, de nem szólt semmit. A detektív viszont nem volt ilyen.

- Hé, Hiei, mi van veled?

Nem válaszoltam, csak Kuramát néztem. Hogy mi van velem? Érdekel? Ez az előtted álló szadista félember félholtra vert, és megmérgezett! Azután meg úgy viselkedik, mintha semmi sem történt volna! Nem, tényleg nem történt semmi különös! Semmi különös!

- Kérdezd őt! – még mindig csak halkan tudtam beszélni, de igyekeztem elmélyíteni a hangomat.

- Úgy érted, Kuramát?

Yusuke ránézett, a kitsune azonban nem viszonozta a tekintetét, továbbra is engem figyelt. Nincs benned annyi mersz, hogy elmondd nekik? Félted az egódat, igaz?

Yukinának egy kicsivel gyorsabb észjárása volt a detektívénél, ezért ő hamarabb felfogta a dolgot.

- Kurama úrfi, tudod, ki tette ezt Hiei úrfival? Tudod, mi történt vele?

- Négy napja találkoztunk utoljára – kezdte egy kis idő után. – Akkor azt mondta, nem lesz semmi baja.

- Tehát, már akkor is sebesült volt? – kérdezte Yusuke, amire a válasz csak egy kurta biccentés volt. – Harcoltatok egy démonnal? Ki volt az Kurama? Beszélj már!

Igen, Kurama, én is arra várok, hogy beszélj. Kíváncsi vagyok, mit találsz ki ezúttal hazugságként. De nem szólt semmit.

Halkan kuncogni kezdtem, amire mindenki felfigyelt. Végig tartottam a szemkontaktust a kitsunével, ami már könnyebben ment, mint eleinte. Közel a pillanat, amikor nem érdekel semmi csak az, hogy megöljem azt, aki aljas módon meggyalázott.

- Félted a büszkeségedet, Kurama? Nem kell. Mond el nekik, ki volt az, és mit tett! – egy vigyorral az arcomon beszéltem, amire neki csak a szemöldöke húzódott összébb.

- Ennyire gyenge lennél? – kérdezte, halvány megvetéssel a hangjában, amire én is elkomolyodtam.

Gyenge? Gyenge?! Én lennék gyenge? Tudod, egyáltalán, mit jelent ez a szó? Az, aki egy harcképtelent tipor a sárba, ahogy te tetted, az a gyenge!

- Hé, srácok, mondjátok már el, hogy mi történt! – Yusuke kezdett ideges lenni, de egyikünk sem törődött vele.

- Néhány seb és néhány adag méreg elég ahhoz, hogy elveszítsd a fejed? Legyengültél, Hiei.

Kurama szavai ott csengtek a fülemben. Legyengültem? És, ha így van, szerinted, mégis miért? Ó, ha tudnád! Ha tudnád... !

- Nem érted – a hangom halk volt és kifejezéstelen. – Egy kitsune nem is értheti meg. Nem értheti, mit tett.

Kurama erre a megjegyzésre csak mégjobban összevonta a szemöldökét. A jobb oldalamon térdelő Yukina viszont enyhén megszorította a vállam.

- Hiei úrfi, ez ugye nem igaz! – a hangja remegett, úgy tűnt, sírással küszködik. – Hiei, mond, hogy nem Kurama úrfi tette ezt veled! Hiei!

Lehajtottam a fejemet. A sötétség elsodort oda, ahol már minden lényegtelen.

Elborult az elmém.

* * *

Yusuke dermedten állt Yukina kijelentése után. Az nem lehet, hogy Kurama volt! Hiszen ő nem bántaná egyik barátját sem! Egyikükkel sem tenne ilyet, főleg nem Hieijel! Hiszen ők mindig jóban voltak! És Kurama különben sem az a fajta, aki ok nélkül támad. Ez egyszerűen képtelenség! 

Lassan a rókaszellem felé fordult, és igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni magára.

- Kurama – megszólította őt, de a szellem nem nézett rá. – Kurama! Igaz ez?

A kitsune a detektív felé fordította a fejét, de először nem válaszolt. Yusuke megpróbálta kiolvasni a szemeiből az igazságot, de megbukott. Kénytelen volt várni, addig, míg Kurama beszélni kezdett.

- Igaz. És akkor mi van?

Yusukének nem kellett több. Kuramának esélye sem volt a védekezésre, mikor a féldémon ökle egyenesen az arcába talált. Az ütés erejétől a rókaszellem kivágódott a még nyitott ajtón, neki a folyosó falának. Felocsúdni azonban nem tudott, mert egy erős kar szorította nyakánál fogva a falnak.

- Mi a jó isten ütött beléd, elmondanád? – Yusuke őrjöngött a dühtől. – Hogy jutott eszedbe ilyet tenni?

A detektív hangjára Kuwabara kiszaladt a szobából és Genkai is a folyosóra sétált.

- Yusuke, elmondanád, mégis mit csinálsz?

- Itt nem az a kérdés, én mit csinálok! Hanem, hogy ez a szörnyeteg mit tett! Ő sebesítette meg Hieit!

Genkai a falhoz szegzett kitsunére nézett, aki kissé már elvesztette higgadt arckifejezését.

- Ez nem a te dolgod Yusuke, ne avatkozz közbe!

- Nem az én dolgom, Kurama? Nem az én dolgom?

Yusukét nagyon idegesítette a szellem viselkedése. Jobb mutatóujját Kurama állának szegezte, és gyűjteni kezdte a szellemi erejét, hogy elsüsse a Reigunt.

- Képes lennél megölni engem ezért? Te nem vagy ilyen.

- Nem is akarlak megölni, csak ép akkora ütést kapsz, ami visszazökkent a normális énedbe!

- Yusuke, állj le! Ezzel nem oldasz meg semmit!

- Dehogynem! Én, például sokkal jobban fogom érezni magam!

- Hé, Urameshi, ne durvulj be!

- Te csak fogd be a szád!

Hirtelen minden szó elhallgatott, amikor egy különös démoni erő éledt fel a szobában. Yusuke abbahagyta a Reigun előkészítését, és az ajtóra nézett, ahol Hiei állt, homlokán a vibráló Jagannal.

* * *

Különös érzés volt. Mindig az. De ismerős. Ezt már megszoktam. És tetszik. 

A testemet átjárta az erő, amit még nem tudtam teljesen megszelídíteni, de amikor a sötétségben jártam, ez mindig könnyebb volt. Akkor voltam igazán erős. Így még egy bénító méreg sem állhatott az utamba. Addig nem, míg ez az erő lobog. Addig nem.

A fájdalmaim elmúltak, legalábbis nem éreztem őket. A sajgás a lábamban, a felsőtestemen, és a fejemben eltűnt. Az idegesítő szúrás, ami a mellkasomat és a torkomat szorította, megszűnt. Csak a hideg maradt. De már nem sokáig. Mikor vége lesz, az is megszűnik majd. Harcoltam, és harcolok most is, de egyre kevesebb az esély. Nem fogom feladni, de… egyre értelmetlenebb… és nem vagyok biztos benne… hogy én is… ezt akarom…

A velem szemben lévő alakokra néztem. A fekete hajú elég meglepett arccal nézett rám. Persze, még nem látott ilyennek. Egyikük sem. Nem ismernek.

A vörös hajú is nagy szemeket meresztett. Nem gondolta, hogy van még erőm. És nem is kevés. És nem is hétköznapi. Egyre élénkebbnek éreztem a lobogást, ahogy azokba a zöld szemekbe néztem. Nem ugyanazok, amik ezt tették velem, de azok is hibásak. Nem is kicsit. Ők szabadították el. Ők tették ezt. Azok a szemek és a tulajdonosuk. Ő tette ezt.

Ő ítélt halálra.

Megtudja, mit tett velem. Az embereknek van lelkiismeretük. Neki is. Csak néha jól leplezi. Majd meglátjuk, mit szól ehhez. Mennyit bír ki belőle. Megismered a szenvedést, amit én átéltem. Megismered. Én átéltem. Csak ez a különbség.

Kurama… miért pont te...?

Közelebb léptem a pároshoz. Lassan felemeltem a jobb kezemet, ami a sárkány miatt meg volt béklyózva. A zöld szemekben félelem csillant. Mások nem látták, csak én. Mert tőlem félt. És attól, amit tehetek vele. Nem, nem ölöm meg, még nem. Arra sem érdemes. Nem jobb a többinél. Rosszabb. Mert több sebet okozott, mint hiszi. Mert játszadozott velem, és azt nem bírom. Feljebb emeltem a karom. A zöldszemű nem mondott semmit. Nem tudott. Csak remegett. Ezt is csak én láttam.

A kezemet a homlokára raktam. Szerintem sejtette, mi következik. De nem tudhatott mindent. Nem tudta, pontosan mi vár rá. Különben már nem lenne itt.

A láncon át, amit a karommal készítettem, behatoltam az elméjébe. Ekkor csak a kiáltozását hallottam.

* * *

Amikor Kurama abbahagyta a kiabálást, még mindig fájt a feje, és szédült is. Kinyitotta a szemét, és körülnézett. Egy félkör alakú szobában állt, a hideg kövekből emelt falakon papírtekercsek és pergamenek sorakoztak. A gyér világítás miatt nem tudta kivenni, ami rajtuk van, de a szagból ítélve, amit árasztanak, vérrel írták őket. Azon kezdett el gondolkodni, hogy hogyan került ide, mikor észrevette, hogy nincs egyedül. Az egyenes falnál, egy asztal mögött egy démon ült. Viszonylag emberszerű volt, leszámítva kékes bőrét és a három szarvat, amik közül kettő a halántékából állt ki és leginkább egy bikáéra hasonlított, a harmadik a homloka közepéből szegződött előre. A falon lévőkhöz hasonló pergamenre írt, ahogy Kurama sejtette, vérrel. Meg akarta szólítani, de letett róla, inkább az asztallal szemben lévő ajtó felé fordult, hogy észrevétlenül kislisszoljon. Épp a denevérfejet mintázó kilincs felé nyúlt, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, ő pedig hátraugrott. 

Az ajtó túloldalán Hiei állt, és az ismeretlen démonra nézett. Teljesen átnézett Kuramán, de őt nem ez zavarta a legjobban. Hanem az, hogy a tűzdémon homloka teljesen csupasz volt. Semmi nyoma a Jagannak, vagy az azt takaró bandanának. Legjobban viszont az döbbentette le, amikor Hiei át is ment rajta.

- Üdvözletem, Hiei! Gyorsan ideértél.

Az ismeretlen démon beszélni kezdett, mire Kurama megfordult. Mély, és kissé rekedt hangja volt. Hiei az asztal elé lépett, Kurama pedig mellé. Most, hogy jobban megszemlélte őt, látta, hogy fiatalabb, és kisebb is jelenlegi énjénél. A rókaszellem csak egy dologra tudott gondolni: Hiei az elméjébe és emlékeibe vezette őt. Hogy miért, azt csak ő tudná megmondani.

- A megbízás?

A hangja viszont ugyanolyan. Mély és tiszta, amilyennek Kurama mindig is ismerte.

- A lényegre, mint mindig – mosolyodott el az ismeretlen démon és a falon sorakozó pergamenekhez fordult. Kicsivel lehetett magasabb a szellem Youko alakjánál. Nem volt ismerős, pedig Kurama sok bűnözővel volt kapcsolatban.

- Pedig szerintem ismered.

A kitsune Hieihez fordult, aki még mindig a kékbőrűt nézte. Megesküdött volna, hogy a hangját hallja, de úgy tűnt, nem vesz tudomást róla. Aztán a szellem maga mögé nézett… Hieire. Értetlenül kezdte kapkodni a fejét a fiatal, és a jelenkori tűzdémon közt. Mi a… ?

- Ne játszd az ostobát.

- Hiei, mit tettél velem? – elindult a nyugodtan álló démon felé, de megtorpant, mikor hirtelen fájdalom nyilallt a fejébe.

- Ne merj közelebb jönni – a fájdalom csak pillanatig tartott, így Kurama könnyen kivette a hangszínét. Kifejezéstelen volt.

- Mit tettél velem? – kérdezte újra, s ezúttal nem mozdult. A démon tekintetéből nem lehetett kiolvasni semmit.

- Ezek az emlékeim, de tévedtél, nem az én elmémben vagyunk.

Kurama nagy szemeket meresztett.

- Behatoltál a fejembe?

A jelenkori Hiei bólintott, majd az emlékképre nézett. A rókaszellem követte a tekintetét. Az ismeretlen démon már az ajtó melletti tekercsek egyikénél járt.

- Fárasztó volt a legutóbbi küldetés? – kérdezte, a legkisebb érdeklődés nélkül.

- Nem – válaszolta az emlék-Hiei egyszerűen.

- Látom, nem vagy beszélgetős kedvedben.

- Csak add ide a munkát, hogy mehessek!

A kékbőrű hirtelen álnokul elmosolyodott.

- Szeretem, hogy ilyen lényegre törő vagy – mondta, és megfordult, hogy teljesen szembe nézzen a fiatal tűzdémonnal, és végigmérje. – Akárcsak a testedet.

Kurama Hieire nézett - az igazira – aki ugyanúgy a kékbőrűt nézte, mint múltbéli mása. A szellem mondani akart valamit, de a démon megelőzte:

- A neve Rakul. Így talán ismerős.

Így igen. Túlságosan is. Hírhedt fejes volt a Makaiban, rengeteg bérgyilkosnak, tolvajnak és még sok különféle bűnözőnek adott munkákat. Kurama maga sosem dolgozott neki, mert sok olyan kétes üzlete volt, amibe ő nem akart belekeveredni. Ezen kívül, a jelleme különös keveréke volt a vámpírszerű vérszívásnak, és a szadizmusnak. A Reikai körözést adott ki ellene, mikor még élt.

- Te neki dolgoztál? – kérdezte Kurama.

- Nem egyértelmű? – kérdezett vissza Hiei.

A rókaszellem megint vissza akart szólni, de mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és legalább tíz nagydarab démon lépett be rajta, megtorpant. Reflexszerűen hátrébb lépett és a hajához nyúlt, hogy elővegyen egy rózsát, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy ez csak egy látomás. Épp megnyugodott, mikor Rakul jelzést adott, és a zsoldosok egyszerre vetették magukat Hieire. Egy kicsit azonban elszámították magukat, mert egy másodperc múlva darabokban feküdtek a földön, a tűzdémon pedig egyetlen elegáns mozdulattal visszacsúsztatta kardját a hüvelyébe. Rakul arcán a mosoly mit sem változott, mikor Hiei beszélni kezdett:

- Ennyi volt az e… ?

Mondandója azonban rövidre fogott volt, mert a teste megremegett, a szeme tágra nyílt ő meg összeesett. Kurama kis híján mellé lépett, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy úgysem tehet érte semmit. Az igazi Hiei rezzenéstelen arccal nézte az egész jelenetet, pedig ő jobban tudta, mi fog történni, mint a szellem.

- Hiei, mi volt ez? – Kurama nem tudta visszafogni kíváncsiságát, de a tűzdémon nem is csillapította azt, végig csöndben volt.

Rakul közben a fekvő démonhoz lépett és mellé térdelt.

- Mikre nem jók a démonbogarak, nem? – kezdett beszélni hozzá, miközben előretartott tenyerére leszállt egy zöldes színű rovar. – Erős bénító mérget termelnek, ami egyetlen pontos szúrással a gerincbe mozgásképtelenné tesz bármilyen szintű démont.

- Ismerős, nem? – a jelenkori Hiei hangja Kuramához szólt, aki nem vette le szemét a jelenetről.

Rakul egyetlen mozdulattal összepréselte a tenyerében pihenő rovart, majd visszafordult a mozgásképtelen démonhoz. Egy darabig szemlélte az arcát és vérvörös szemeit.

- Ha tekintettel ölni lehetne, már nyilván halott lennék – mondta, miközben végigsimított az emlék-Hiei arcán és nyakán, hogy a haját félrevonva megnézze a szúrást. A helyén kissé bekékült a bőr a méreg miatt, s mikor hozzáért, áldozatának teste megremegett a fájdalomtól. – Szerencsére a méreg az erődet is elnyomja, legalább négy napig. Így addig teljesen ki leszel szolgáltatva nekem.

Utolsó mondatára még szélesebbre terült arcán a vigyor. Mikor feltápászkodott két újabb démon jött a szobába, hogy Hieit kicipeljék onnan.

- A második cellába vigyétek! Utána gyertek vissza és takarítsátok el ezeket innen!

A démonok bólintottak és eltűntek. Rakul lehajolt az egyik megölt szörnyhöz, és egyik ujját a sebébe nyomva megkóstolta a vérét. Az emlékkép lassan elmosódott, ahogy az ajtó becsukódott a démon mögött. Kurama azonnal Hieihez fordult:

- Miért mutattad ezt nekem?

- Még nincs vége – mondta rezzenéstelen arccal a tűzdémon, mire körülöttük a sötétség egy újabb helyszínt kezdett kibontakoztatni. A szoba kicsi volt, a falai nedvesek, s terjengett benne a dohszag. Az ajtó egyetlen vaslapból készült, ablak nem volt, a fény forrásaként egy apró fáklya szolgált. Egy alakot lehetett látni, a fal tövében pihenve, Hieit, akit a démonok ebbe a börtöncellába vonszoltak. Két csuklóját egy hosszú, vastagszemű lánc tartotta megbéklyózva, ami a falon lévő fémkarikába volt belefűzve. Így, míg Hiei az oldalán pihent, jobb karja a fal mentén lógott, a másik maga mellett feküdt. Míg Kurama nézte, látta, hogy a levegőben lévő karját néha megrántja, hogy a lánc erősségét próbálja. Mikor a fejét akarta felemelni, hogy ránézzen a karikára, szemeit összeszorítva feküdt vissza.

- A méregnek elég fájdalmas utóhatásai voltak – kezdett beszélni Hiei, továbbra is kifejezéstelen hangon. – A szúrás égette a tarkómat, egyéb mozdulatra pedig alig voltam képes.

- Még mindig nem mondtad el, miért mutatod ezt nekem – ismételte meg előző kérdését Kurama.

Hiei kis ideig csöndben maradt, mikor megszólalt, halkan beszélt:

- Ő volt az első.

A szellem a kék yukatában lévő tűzdémonra nézett. Első? Első mi? Nem kérdezett semmit, mert volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nemsokára választ kap. Egy pillanattal később kattant a vasajtó zárja és Rakul lépett be rajta. Először csak a csukott ajtónak támaszkodva szemlélte a rabot, de azután mellé lépett.

- Remélem nem túl kényelmetlen a fekvőhelyed.

- Mit akarsz?

A válasz egy rövid kuncogás volt. Rakul Hieihez térdelt, és lassan levette róla a nyakában lévő fehér sálat. Hiei szeme a kékbőrű kezére meredt, jól látszódott rajta, hogy nem tetszik neki, amit csinál. Közben a félvámpír félredobta a kendőt, és elkezdte lefejteni a tűzdémon kabátját, hogy az alatta lévő póló is felszabaduljon. A tűzdémon kezét a feje fölé tolta, hogy a lánc ne legyen útban, utána meg visszatért a pólóhoz. Egy nem túl kellemes mozdulattal leszakította azt Hiei testéről, aki erre összeszorított fogakkal kezdett vicsorogni fogvatartójára. A félvámpírnak azonban valami más ragadta meg a tekintetét.

- Ez egy hirui-kő – két ujja közé vette a gyöngyöt, mire Hiei élesen morogni kezdett.

- Vedd le róla a mocskos kezed!

Rakul egy pillanatra megállt, majd újból elmosolyodott.

- Szóval sokat jelent neked? – egy ideig még forgatta a követ az ujja közt, majd leszakította Hiei nyakából. A válasz csupán egy vészjósló morranás volt. – Akkor elveszem.

Nadrágjának egyik zsebébe csúsztatta a hirui-követ, és szemeit újra Hiei izmos testén kezdte legeltetni. Egyre éhesebbnek tűnt a tekintete.

- Különben is, jobb, ha magad miatt aggódsz. Mondtam már, hogy tetszik a tested – morogta Rakul, miközben karmaival simogatta a tűzdémon felsőtestét, mire ő remegni kezdett. A kékbőrű mosolygott, és erősebben szorította karmait a bőrhöz, néhol vékony vércsíkot serkentve. A vörös folyadék látványára mormolni kezdett – A véred illata isteni, kíváncsi lennék, milyen őseid vannak.

Erre a sebekhez hajolt, és belenyalt a vérbe, megkóstolva azt. Hiei megint megremegett, ezúttal jól láthatóan. Rakul felemelte a fejét, és félig nyitott szemeken át nézett le a remegő démonra.

- Az íze még jobb, mint az illata – mondta és Hieire dőlt, hogy elérje a nyakát, aki erre mozgolódni kezdett.

- Ne merj hozzám érni!

Rakul kicsit visszahúzódott, hogy áldozata szemébe nézzen.

- Egy kissé elkéstél már a fenyegetőzéssel, nem gondolod?

Ezzel visszatért eredeti szándékához, és a tűzdémon nyakához hajolt. Először csak a szemfogaival karcolgatta a bőrt, hogy megtalálja az ütőeret. Hiei jól láthatóan egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát, de nem tehetett más, mint újból mocorogni kezdett. Rakul aztán megtalálta az eret, amit keresett, és azonnal átharapta a bőrt. Hiei erre megdermedt, és összeszorította a fogait és szemeit, hogy visszatartsa magát a kiabálástól. A kékbőrű egyre erősítette harapását, ahogy szívni kezdte a tűzdémon vérét. Hiei hátravonta a fejét, folyamatosan nehezedett a fájdalomszülte kiáltások visszatartása. Rakul a jobb öklébe szorította a démon haját, hogy a helyén tartsa őt. Közben az ütőérből szivárgó vér végigfolyt a padlón, s mikor a félvámpír visszavonult a sebtől, a fal is vörös lett.

Hiei csukott szemekkel levegő után kapkodott, miközben a kékbőrű a száján maradt vért nyalogatta le. A vörös folyadék miatt szinte extázisba került, így mostmár ha akarna sem állhatott volna meg. Karmos kezét lándzsaként a démon hasába szúrta. A hirtelen fellépő kíntól, Hiei kiáltozni kezdett, Rakul pedig anélkül nyalogatta a sebből ömlő vért, hogy kezét kihúzta volna onnan. Hiei légzése egyenetlenné és remegővé vált, nyöszörgött a folyamatosan tartó fájdalomtól.

Kurama elfordította tekintetét a morbid jelenetről, de az igazi Hiei ezt nem engedte:

- Végignézed!

Láthatatlan kézként vonta vissza szemeit Hiei akarata a megrázó képre, onnantól kezdve nem tudott mást tenni, csak nézni.

Mikor a kéz eltűnt a hasából, a fájdalom akkor sem enyhült. Hiei a fejét forgatta oldalra tehetetlen dühében. Dühös volt a félvámpírra, amiatt, amit tett, de mindenekelőtt dühös volt önmagára, amiért ilyen kiszolgáltatott lett. Érezte, hogy valami a nadrágjának az öveit babrálja, ezért felnézett. Rakul már ki is csatolta azt és egyetlen rántással leszedte a démonról. Hiei szemeiben félelem villant. Igyekezett elmászni a vámpír elől, de az bal kezét újra a sebébe vájta, hogy a helyén tartsa őt, míg saját gatyáját lehúzta a derekáról. Hiei remegett és a láncait feszegette, bár tudta, hogy hiába. A hasát égető fájdalmon és a félelmen kívül semmit sem volt képes érezni. Bár gondolta, hogy a legrosszabb még hátra van.

Rakul kiszedte kezét a sebből, hogy a démon lábait kitárja, és közéjük helyezkedjen. Azután áldozata fölé hajolt és egy hirtelen mozdulattal beléhatolt. Hiei üvöltött az ismeretlen fájdalomtól, az eddigi legrosszabbtól, amit átélt. Kínozták őt már kis híján halálra, de ilyet még nem érzett. A benne mozgó tag miatt újabb adag vér ömlött a combjaira és a padlóra. Gyors és durva tempójából mit sem vesztve a félvámpír megint Hiei nyakába harapott, tovább fokozva fájdalmát. Az egyre erőteljesebb döfések mind elviselhetetlenebbé tették azt.

- Elég! Elég… ! Hagyd… abba…! Aaaaahhhh!

A kép elsötétült, Kurama pedig a háborgó gyomrából feltörő rosszullét ellen küzdött. Látott már vért és brutalitást is, de ez mégis meghagyta rajta a hatását.

- Akkor vesztettem el az eszméletemet, ezért nem folytatódik az emlék – Hiei hangja még mindig kifejezéstelen volt.

- Hogy tudsz ilyen nyugodtan beszélni erről? – egy pillanatra meg kellett állnia, hogy egy mély lélegzettel elnyomja öklendezését. – Hisz te átélted… ?!

- Ahogy mondtam, ő volt az első. De nem a legrosszabb.

Kuramának ismét nagyra tágultak a szemei. Mégis mennyien lehettek? Hányan tehették ezt a barátjával?

Barát… Vajon van egyáltalán joga Hieit a barátjának nevezni? Azok után, amit ő tett vele? Nem volt benne biztos. Ahogy abban sem, hogy ezek után mihez kezd majd. Ismét elárulta a tűzdémont, méghozzá a lehető legrosszabb módon. Pedig ő megbízott benne. Talán nem minden szemszögből, de bízott benne. Hiszen viharos éjszakákon is nála keresett menedéket. Kurama nagyon is örült neki, hogy legalább olyankor láthatja őt, és igyekezett a legkevésbé kihasználni a helyzeteket, de egy különösen piszkos fantáziájú youko-énnel ez nehéz volt. Végül Youko előtört, és elment Hieihez, és… és…

Kuramának megint háborogni kezdett a gyomra, ezért megpróbálta elhessegetni a gondolatait.

- Két nappal később elengedett – Hiei hangja vésőként hatolt a tudatába, és ránézett. A tűzdémon visszanézett rá – Akarod látni, mi történt?

A szellemnek nem volt ideje, hogy megrázza a fejét, vagy nemet kiáltson, a dohos cella képe visszatért köréjük. Egy különbség volt csak az előző kép és a mostani közt. Az egész padló és a fal, amihez Hiei oda volt kötözve sötétvörös volt a vértől, akárcsak a tűzdémon teste. Kurama megint émelyegni kezdett az átható vérszagtól és a látványtól. Bele sem akart gondolni, hogy mi történhetett az emlékben eltelt két nap alatt. Hiei szemei nyitva voltak, és a semmibe meredtek. A rengeteg vérvesztés miatt homályos lehetett a látása.

- Rakul néhány perccel ezelőtt ment ki a cellából – kezdett beszélni Hiei. Mire a mondat végére ért, a félvámpír visszatért, s az ajtót nyitva hagyva odament foglyához, aki csupán a szemeit mozgatta, hogy ránézzen. A kékbőrű leoldotta Hieit a láncról, aki először gyanakodva szemezett mind a démonnal, mind az immár szabad kezeivel. Lassan felemelte magát a földről, de csupán térdelő helyzetbe, onnan a sarkaira ült. Még nem érzett magában elég erőt, hogy teljesen feltápászkodjon. Némelyik sebéből még mindig szivárgott a vér, de igyekezett nem törődni velük, és hang nélkül tűrni a fájdalmat.

- A méreg még mindig dolgozik a testedben – fogott magyarázatba Rakul, s közben a szemét végig a tűzdémonon tartotta -, s bár a démoni erődet még nem tudod használni, mozogni képes vagy. Így még van esélyed az életben maradásra.

Hiei erre a megjegyzésre sem nézett rá. Megkereste a nadrágját, és megpróbálta anélkül felvenni, hogy lábra állt volna. Mikor becsatolta az övét, a félvámpír megint beszélni kezdett:

- A kapuőrök átadják majd a kardodat, mikor, elhagyod a kastélyt – az ajtó felé fordult, de eszébe jutott valami és megtorpant. A kabátja belső zsebében kotorászott egy darabig, majd elővett egy bőrerszényt, és Hiei elé dobta. A tartalma halkan csörrent, mikor padlót ért.

- A fizetséged – mondta Rakul, mikor a tűzdémon mozdulatlanul bámult a kis zsákra. – Vedd úgy, hogy ez volt az utolsó megbízatásod. Többé ne gyere ide.

Hiei lehajtotta a fejét, így nem látszódott az arca. Kurama látta már őt ilyennek, közvetlenül az előtt, hogy Yusuke kiütötte volna őt a szobából. Amit viszont akkor nem látott, az a halvány, fehér vibrálás a jobb kezén. Ezt Rakul sem vehette észre, mert akkor már az ajtó felé fordult. Az volt a veszte.

Hiei egy pillanat múlva ott állt közvetlenül a félvámpír előtt, jobb tenyerét a démon mellkasához tartva. A kékbőrű megpróbált ellépni tőle, de a tűzdémon gyorsabb volt. Egy erőteljes ütéssel az ujjait a vámpír mellkasának közepébe vájta, vér csordult a sebből, de a sérülés maga nem volt súlyos, sem fájdalmas. Rakul mégis felkiáltott, inkább a meghökkenéstől, mint a kíntól. Mikor Hiei visszarántotta a kezét, fölfelé tartotta a tenyerét, és megszemlélte, ami benne volt. Kurama egy kékesfehér gömböt látott a tűzdémon tenyerében, ami ugyanolyan ritmusban vibrált, mint a karja körüli fény. Mikor a szellem rájött, mi az, elakadt a lélegzete.

Rakul démoni magja! Hiei kiszedte a testéből a démoni magját!

Hogy az ördögbe volt erre képes? Az a gömb egyben a lelke is, amit kiszakított a testéből. De ez csak akkor lehetséges, ha a démon halott.

Valószínű Rakul is hasonló dolgokon gondolkodott a pánik mellett. A mellkasán lévő apró sebeket tapogatta, majd a tűzdémon tenyerében lévő magjára nézett. A tekintete közöttük cikázott, míg Hiei csak a rendületlenül vibráló gömböt figyelte, majd hideg szemekkel a félvámpírra nézett. Amikor a tekintetük találkozott, Hiei összeszorította a tenyerét, füstté omlasztva a magot. Rakul egyetlen üvöltést hallatott, mielőtt a szeme fennakadt és összeesett. Többé nem mozdult.

Azonnal meghalt.

Kurama remegni kezdett. Még sosem látott olyat, hogy egy démonnak elpusztították volna a magját. Elpusztították volna a lelkét. Még a démonokért is eljönnek a révészek, hogy az Ítélet Kapujához kísérjék őket. De ha a lélek elpusztul, az azt jelenti, hogy semmissé lesz! Mintha nem is létezett volna!

Hiei egy darabig a vámpír élettelen testét nézte, majd mellé lépett. Mikor a fejéhez ért, rálépett, és egy rúgással betörte a koponyacsontját. Kurama felszisszent, és igyekezett visszatartani magát az öklendezéstől, de a szemét nem tudta elfordítani. A félvámpír feje alatt vér- és agyvelőtócsa gyűlt.

Hiei hirtelen térdre esett, és remegve kotorászni kezdett a hulla nadrágjának zsebében. Mikor megtalálta a hirui-követ, jobb öklével a mellkasához szorította. Másik kezével átkarolta a vállát és önmagát ringatta, légzése felgyorsult, csuklásszerűvé vált. Kuramának összeszorult a torka. Hiei közel állt a síráshoz, de egy könnycseppet sem hullatott. A szellem azon gondolkodott, vajon őmiatta is ilyen állapotban volt-e a tűzdémon.

A kép elsötétült, majd eltűnt. Kurama csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a jelenkori Hiei szembefordult vele és őt nézi. A kitsune félve tekintett rá.

- A te sorsod is ugyanez.

Kuramának a szívverése is elállt. Ezért mutatta volna neki mindezt? Hogy megismerje a sorsát? Hogy megtudja, mit tesz majd vele?

- Hiei, ne…

- Miért ne?

- Én… én nem akartam…

- Akkor nem úgy tűnt.

Hiei mögött a sötétségben megjelent egy kép, és egyre közeledett. Kurama először nem tudta kivenni csak a színeket. Barna és zöld. Talán egy erdő. Aztán a kép tisztulni kezdett. Tényleg egy erdő volt, benne két alakkal…

- Ne…

Kurama nem tudta elfordítani a fejét, mert Hiei akarata még mindig uralta. Kénytelen volt nézni, ahogy egy magas fehérhajú alak egy alacsonyabb fölé hajol. Azonnal felismerte a jelenetet.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyi erő maradt még benned. Ahogy azt sem, hogy a harmadik szemed nem közvetlenül az idegrendszeredhez kapcsolódik.

- Semmit sem tudsz rólam.

Kurama remegni kezdett. Ez történt az öt nappal ezelőtti éjszakán.

- Hiei, kérlek, ne!

- Lehet, így viszont külön kell kiiktatnom a Jagant.

- Hiei, állítsd le!

Velőtrázó üvöltést lehetett hallani, amire Kurama összerezzent, és összeszorította a szemét. Most, sokkal rosszabb volt hallani, mint akkor. Sokkal rosszabb. Mikor a kiabálás elhalt, a rókaszellem mély hangját lehetett hallani.

- Hiei, megijesztettél. Azt hittem, kiütöd magad, még mielőtt befejeznénk a kis mókánkat.

Mikor Kurama kinyitotta a szemét, az emlék nem csak kép volt. Mint az előzőekbe, ebbe is bekerültek. Youko a véres testű és homályos tekintetű Hiei fölé hajolt, aki a fejét rángatta, hogy megszabaduljon. Azután egy hirtelen rúgással eltaszította magától a kitsunét. Indák tekeredtek köré, Youko pedig a lábába vájta a karmát és kirántotta a helyéről a combcsontját. A kiáltás ezúttal elfojtott volt, és nyöszörgésbe fulladt.

- Meddig akarsz még harcolni? Hiszen, ha nem tévedek te magad is élvezed ezt. Legalább annyira, mint én.

- Szemétláda…

- Hmm, most mondd azt, hogy nincs igazam!

- Hiei… - Kurama hangja remegni kezdett. – Kérlek, állítsd le!

- Maradsz, Hiei, mostmár nem szöksz meg.

- Hagyd abba… Hagyd abba… Engedj el… Hagyd… abba…

- Hiei, állítsd le! Nem akarom látni!

- Te sem hallgattál rám. Én miért tenném?

Újabb kiáltás, amire Kurama megint remegni kezdett. Hiei alatt, a forgácsos földön immár jókora vértócsa gyűlt össze, s a combjainak belső felét is vörösre festette.

- Hát jó. Térjünk a lényegre.

Youko a hasára fordította Hieit, és a derekánál fogva térdre állította. Kurama ekkor láthatta, hogy a tűzdémon háta is véres, és piszkos az alatta lévő földtől. Kurama kérlelve tekintett a kék yukatában mellette álló Hieire, aki ezúttal végig őt nézte és nem a jelenetet.

- Elég! Állítsd le!

- Ha lazítasz kevésbé fog fájni. Bár a kétféle méreg miatt a tested automatikusan meg fog feszülni, azért még próbálkozhatsz.

- Ne… Hiei…

A kiáltások folytatódtak, de ezúttal fájdalmas nyögések és állatias hörgések vegyültek közéjük. Kurama gyomra ismét háborogni kezdett, és megpróbált nem odafigyelni a jelenetre. Emlékezett rá ő is, hogy mit tett, de mivel a szörnyeteg róka szempontjából léteztek az ő emlékei, nem érezte azokat ennyire rossznak. Akkor az üvöltésekre sem figyelt oda, most viszont más nem is jutott el a tudatáig.

- Hiei… nem akarom hallani… kérlek…

Kurama gyomra egyre jobban háborgott. Mikor a kiáltások néhány újabb üvöltés után elhaltak, és a kép elhalványult, a rókaszellem rosszulléte odáig fokozódott, hogy nem tudott odafigyelni semmire. Egyetlen hang hatolt csupán a tudatába, ami immár korántsem volt kifejezéstelen:

- Kurama, miért pont te? … fázom… nagyon…

* * *

Mikor hátrább léptem, és megszakítottam a láncot a vöröshajú tudata és az enyém közt, a szellem azonnal térdre esett és öklendezni kezdett. Szánalmas. El is okádta magát, amire a detektív udorodva elfordult. A kitsune lehajtott fejjel, remegve térdelt, és nem mozdult. Nem tudom, mi ment végbe a fejében, mert akkor már nem voltam kapcsolatban az elméjével, de sejtettem, hogy egy darabig nem lesz képes tisztán gondolkodni. Mikor felemelte a fejét, nem nézett azonnal rám, de láttam, hogy a rémülettől kerekre tágultak a szemei. 'Félsz, mi? Tudod, hogy mit tehetek veled mindazért, amit elkövettél, ugye?' 

'Fájdalmasak az emlékek, ugye?'

Megtörölte a száját és rám nézett. Ha lehetett, most mégjobban remegett. Teljesen kifejezéstelen arccal néztem le rá.

- Most ki a gyenge, Kurama? – kérdeztem. – Te még a látványt sem bírod.

Nem tudta állni a tekintetemet, ezért lehajtotta a fejét. Elfordultam tőle, hogy visszamenjek a szobába. A Jagan jótékony hatása nem tartott sokáig, már éreztem, hogy a fájdalom kezd visszatérni. Egyébként állni sem tudnék. El kell tűnnöm a közeléből, mielőtt összeesem a fáradtságtól.

- Hiei, várj!

Hallottam a hangját, elfojtott volt és reszkető. Nem fordultam meg. Bőven elég volt, hogy hallhattam, mennyire legyengült. Nem volt elég erőm, de ha még egyszer a közelembe jön, az történik vele, mint a vérszívóval. Kimondanom azonban ezt nem kellett. Ő is nagyon jól tudta.

- Hiei, kérlek, várj!

Nem álltam meg. Nem voltam kíváncsi a mondandójára. Kicsit késő már a bocsánatkérésre, meg minden egyébre is. Azt hittem törődik velem, pedig csak erre kellettem neki. Megalázott. Pedig azt hittem, benne bízhatok. Az érzéseim megtévesztettek, és fájdalmas leckében részesítettek. Nagyon fájdalmasban. Túl sem fogom élni. A hideg bőröm a bizonyíték.

Mikor bementem a szobába, Yukina azonnal mellettem termett. Mikor látta, hogy jól vagyok, becsukta mögöttem az ajtót, engem meg a matrachoz vezetett. Legalább ő velem van. Kimondhatatlanul hálás voltam neki ezért. Segített befeküdnöm a takaró alá. Ekkor már visszatértek a fájdalmaim, de legjobban a fejem zúgása zavart. Yukina megvizsgálta az idő közben becsukódott harmadik szememet, majd újra bekötözte, és lebéklyózta. A fejfájásom kicsit csillapodott, de nem múlt el.

- Mi történt, Hiei?

Yukinára néztem. Homályosan láttam őt, de ki tudtam venni a kissé rémült tekintetét. Válaszolni akartam neki, vagy csak megnyugtatni, hogy semmiség az egész, de nem tudtam beszélni. Csak tátogtam, hang nem jött ki a torkomon. 'Annyira fáradt vagyok.'

- Semmi baj – mondta, miközben bal kezével megsimogatta az arcomat. – Aludj csak.

Jobb oldalra fordítottam a fejem, hogy arcomat mégjobban a tenyerébe fúrjam. Ekkor még eszembe jutott valami, beszédre erőltettem magam.

- Vigyél neki gyógyszert.

Láttam a meglepett tekintetét. Nem kell félre érteni, nem sajnálom a kitsunét. Annyi az egész, hogy tiszta fejjel talán nagyobb lesz az ő fájdalma is. De nem tudtam magyarázatba fogni. Pillanatok alatt elaludtam.

* * *

Miután Kurama megmosakodott a fürdőszobában, a nappali sarkába ült le. Semmi kedve nem volt az asztalhoz telepedni Yusuke és Kuwabara mellé. A két fiú a gondolataikba merült, Genkai a konyhában volt, Yukina pedig még nem jött ki Hiei szobájából. 

Kurama enyhén szólva pokolian érezte magát. Mielőtt ide jött, csak Hieit akarta látni, hogy a démon még egyben van-e. De nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen állapotba került. Nem értette, miért hagynak rajta ennyire mély nyomot a történtek. Ezért beszélt úgy, ahogy. Azt hitte, a tűzdémon elég erős, hogy hasonlókat kibírjon.

Aztán kiderült, hogy igaza van. Történtek vele már ilyenek, és eddig mindet kibírta. Ezt is. Csak nehezen. Mikor Hiei hozzáért, hogy behatoljon az elméjébe, Kurama kis híján átsiklott a tényen, hogy milyen hideg a démon keze. Normális az, hogy egy tűzdémonnak ennyire hideg bőre legyen? Az az apró, fájdalmas mondat is ott visszhangzott még a fejében:

'… fázom… nagyon…'

Kurama a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Hogy lehetett ennyire vak? Hogy nem látta, mennyire sok fájdalmat okozott a démonnak? Kihasználta Hiei bizalmát! És ez lett az ára.

'Kurama, miért pont te?'

'Inari, segíts! Mit tegyek most?' Hiei halk, kétségbeesett hangja még mindig kísértette az elméjét. Akárcsak a velőtrázó üvöltések, amik megfagyasztották benne a vért. Beismerte magának, hogy többet akart a démontól, mint amennyit kapott. De mostmár azt is elvesztette, amije eddig volt. Hiei meg akarja őt ölni. Gyűlöli őt. Ez a lehető legnagyobb büntetés, amit kaphat.

Nem tudta, mihez fog kezdeni.

Mikor felemelte a fejét, észrevette, hogy Yukina áll előtte, s egy csészét tart elé.

- Idd meg!

Kuramát annyira meglepte a mindig kedves hótündér hangjában érezhető hidegség, hogy eleinte válaszolni is elfelejtett.

- Köszönöm, de nem kérek.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy le tud erőltetni bármit is a torkán, a gyomra még túlságosan háborgott. Yukina azonban tántoríthatatlan volt.

- Idd meg! Gyógyszer a rosszullét ellen.

Nem hitte, hogy hatni fog, de azért félszegen elvette a csészét.

- Köszönöm.

- Nem kell – mondta Yukina, és a konyha felé fordult. – Ha rajtam múlik, nem kapsz belőle. Hiei mondta, hogy adjak, bár nem tudom, miért.

'Hiei… mondta...?' Kurama a csészét szorongatta, remegő kezekkel. Rosszabbul már nem is érezhetné magát. 'Istenem, Inari, mit tettem? Mit tettem?'

Belekortyolt az orvosságba, hogy ne érezze a torka égését. A folyadék íztelen volt, ezért könnyen le tudta nyelni. Mikor kiitta a tartalmát, akkor is tartotta a csészét. Miért nem volt képes türtőztetni magát? Akkor talán minden rendben lenne. Ezen már változtatni nem lehet. Sajnos jóvátenni sem.

Yukina két tányérral az asztalhoz ment, hogy vacsorát adjon az ott ülő fiúknak. Genkai egy jóval kisebb tányérral a kitsunéhez lépett.

- Érzel magadban annyi erőt, hogy egyél?

Kurama az öregasszonyra nézett. Azt hitte, ő is olyan hideg hangon fog hozzá szólni, mint a hótündér, ahelyett úgy beszélt hozzá, mint máskor is. Kérdésére válaszolva, a rókaszellem megrázta a fejét. Genkai a válasz ellenére mellé fektette a tányért, a csészét pedig elvette tőle.

- Gondolom tudod, Hieinek mennyire súlyos sérülései vannak – mondta Genkai, mire Kurama bólintott, - és ezalatt nem csak a fizikai sérüléseket értem.

A kitsune összerezzent és bólintott.

- Mennyit tud a történtekből, Genkai mester?

- Eleget, mivel Yukina és én láttuk el Hiei sebeit. A részleteket azonban nem mondta el.

Kurama lehajtotta a fejét. Nem csoda, hogy nem beszélt, biztos nagyon megalázónak tartja a történteket.

- Kurama – az öreg harcművész szólítására a szellem újra felkapta a fejét -, tudod, mit jelent, ha egy démonnak van szíve?

Meglepte a kérdés, de válaszolt:

- Igen, de eddig nem sok olyannal találkoztam. A legtöbbjük belehal az ismeretlen érzelmekbe - Kurama megtorpant, amikor rá jött, mit akar sugallni ezzel a mester, és tágra nyíltak a szemei. – Ugye nem azt akarja ezzel mondani, hogy Hieinek démonszíve van?

Genkai csupán bólintott. 'Ó, Inari, csak ezt ne!' Kurama ismét remegni kezdett. Így már nem az a meglepő, hogy Hiei így reagált a történtekre, hanem az, hogy egyáltalán életben maradt. Ennél rosszabb már nem is lehetne.

- Milyen mérget adtál neki?

Genkai hangjára a szellem igyekezett összeszedni magát, és ismét normálisan gondolkodni.

- A hegyi frúzia nevű makai-beli növény mérgét. Elzárja a démoni erőt, de nagy dózisban akár halálos is lehet.

- Milyen gyorsan veszti el a hatását?

- Egy hét. Öt napja… - itt Kurama egy pillanatra megtorpant, de egy mély lélegzet után folytatta – öt napja került a szervezetébe.

- Tehát még lenne hátra két nap – mondta Genkai, mire Kurama bólintott. – Akkor mi volt az a jelenet az előbb?

Most, hogy Kurama belegondolt, őmaga sem értette a dolgot.

- Úgy tűnik, sok furcsaságot tartogat ez a fiú – mondta az öreg a gondolataiba merülve. Kurama nyugtázta a dolgot. Sok furcsaságot és sok rettenetes emléket. Vajon mekkora erő rejtőzhet a démon testében. Kurama akaratlanul is a jelenetre gondolt, amikor Hiei végzett Rakullal. Az is egy rejtély a sok közül. Mikor az öregasszony kezét érezte a vállán, Kurama felnézett. – Neked is azt mondom, amit a többieknek: maradj mellette. Kell neki a baráti támogatás.

Kurama összerezzent.

- De… én…

- Hidd el, szerintem rád van a legnagyobb szüksége.

Kurama ismét mentegetőzni akart, de Genkai elhallgattatta. Végül kelletlenül, de bólintott.

- Előkészítek neked egy szobát – mondta, miközben megfordult, és a folyosó felé indult. A kitsune ismét egyedül maradt a gondolataival.


	6. Chapter 6

Folytatás --------------------- 

Előre mondom, hogy mostanság hosszabb szünetek várhatók a részek közt, tekintve, hogy érettségi, meg minden...De ne aggódjatok, lesz folytatás, a kérdés csak az, hogy mikor.

**Figyelmaztetések: **Csak a szokásos shounen-ai, Kurama/Hiei párosítás, ezúttal nincs Lemon (és elvileg már nem is lesz... elvileg ). A szereplők még mindig nem képezik tulajdonomat, de trekintve, hogy a történet az enyém, kis bábuk módjára mozgatom őket. Ők nem hiszem, hogy különösen örülnének neki, de én nagyon. XD Ez a rész is tartalmaz erőszakos jeleneteket (de nem lemont!)és talán érthetővé válik, miért is ez a címe a történetnek.

A végén persze szerintem meg fogtok ölni engem...**  
**

ŐRÜLETRE KÁRHOZTATVA

6. fejezet

Vakon bámultam ki az ablakokon. Szerintem, olyan két órája ébredtem föl, de még mindig éjszaka volt. Visszaaludni természetesen nem tudtam. A rémálmok a múltamból minden éjszaka kísértettek, főleg egy-egy ilyen őrületi stádiumban. Úgy tűnik, engem mindig megtalálnak a bajok, vagy a szadista démonok.

Az oldalamon feküdtem, és a szobába bevilágító fogyóholdat néztem. A bambulásnál, és a gondolkodásnál jobb elfoglaltságot nem találtam. A gondolataim pedig akaratlanul is Kurama felé tévedtek. Vajon mit csinál az este történtek óta? Remélem, legalább annyira nyugtalan az éjszakája, mint nekem. Lehet, hogy a városban kószál álmatlanul. Én is ezt tenném. Ha lenne elég erőm.

Egyvalami nagyon zavart vele kapcsolatban. Valahogy megtanulta kijátszani a gondolatolvasó képességemet. Amikor az elméjében jártam, olyan furcsa érzelmeket láttam, mint a féltés, aggódás, bánat. Nem illettek a képbe. Nagyon nem. Innen tudom, hogy megpróbált becsapni. Ezeknek az érzelmeknek semmi keresnivalójuk nem volt ott. Félnie kellett volna, megrémülni, vagy undorodni. De a legfőbb érzések mégsem ezek voltak. Össze akart ezzel zavarni, de aztán rájöttem, hogy kijátszott valahogy. Csak azt nem tudom, hogyan. Azt természetesen nem hiszem el, hogy ezek valódiak voltak. Azok után, amit tett… Pedig szeretném…

Ezek után boldog leszek, ha a szellemek elhallgatnak. Akkor végre nyugalmam lesz.

Észre vettem, hogy valaki áll az ajtó előtt. Nem láttam, nem is hallottam, de a hatodik érzékem javult annyit, hogy megéreztem őt. Hamarosan hallottam, ahogy tágra nyitotta a tolóajtót és bejött a szobába. Mivel háttal voltam, nem láthattam, de az idegeim megfeszültek, ahogy egyre világosabbá vált, ki az illető.

Kurama.

Tágra nyílt szemmel bámultam magam elé. Tényleg ennyire meg akar halni?! Nem lehet ilyen ostoba! Azt hittem elég világos voltam. De ő még ebből sem értett. Ha így akarod, ám legyen.

- Hiei – csöndesen beszélt, de hogy miért, nem tudom -, ébren vagy?

Mintha nem tudnád, idióta. Közelebb lépett, a jobb karomba pedig akaratlanul is gyűlt az erő.

- Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék…

Erre van megoldás: fogd be és tűnj el innen!

- …de mégis beszélnünk kell.

Remek, még ilyenkor sem hagy békén. Mástnem ezért ki kellene már nyírnom. Egyre több erő került a karomba. Ezt ő nem érezhette, ahogy más démonok sem. Csak amikor kiengedem. Azt érezni fogja.

- Amit tettem, rettenetes, és el sem tudod képzelni, mennyire sajnálom.

Nem, tényleg nem.

- De Youko nem olyan, mint én. Tett dolgokat a múltban, amiket emberként megbántam, de azokon nem változtathatok. Ahogy ezen sem.

Nekem mondod? Sóhajtást hallottam magam mögött, úgy tűnt nehezére esik a beszéd. Lesz nehezebb is.

- Amikor elkezdődött, nem hittem, hogy ennyire el fog fajulni a helyzet. Egyre nehezebben kontrolláltam az érzelmeimet, és Youko sem könnyítette ezt meg.

Ezt mond annak, akit érdekel… Várjunk csak? Érzelmek? Miről beszélsz te?

- Már máskor is éreztem, hogy mit akar a youko-énem, de igyekeztem elnyomni. Nem akartalak bántani.

Mi van?!

- Az utolsó dolog lett volna, hogy a kiérdemelt bizalmadat kihasználom, de ez mégis megtörtént, és nagyon rosszul érzem magam miatta.

Mi van???!!!

- Ezek mind azért történtek, mert a bennem élő kitsune félreértett. Azt hitte, még mindig olyan vagyok, mint régen, és nem tudott mit kezdeni az érzelmekkel.

MI VAN???!!!

Hagyd ezt abba, nem hallod! Fogd be! FOGD BE!

Egy pillanat sem kellett ahhoz, hogy felpattanjak és a kitsunét minél nagyobb erővel a falnak lökjem. Biztos voltam benne, hogy a durvaság miatt, amivel a falnak csapódott, egy pillanatra elvesztette az eszméletét, de ez egyáltalán nem érdekelt. Sokkal jobban érdekelt, hogy a lehető legerősebben szorítsam a nyakát. Kurama erre csak tátogni tudott, de sikerült hangokat kipréselnie magából.

- H-hi-hiei…

- Hallgass! Hallgass, nem hallod!? – üvölteni kezdtem vele, ahogy a bal kezem szorítása is erősödött. – Nem vagyok rá kíváncsi! FOGD BE!

A fehér fénnyel vibráló jobb kezemet hátra húztam, és egyetlen ütéssel a kitsune mellkasába vájtam a karmaimat. Láttam a szemében a félelmet, éreztem, ahogy elakad a lélegzete. A pulzáló erővel megragadtam a lelkét és hívni kezdtem. Ki a testből, el az élettől. El az élettől. A halálba. A halálba. Már nincs sok, csak egy kicsi, csak egy kicsi.

Valami hirtelen megragadott hátulról, és elrántott a vöröshajútól, aki azonnal összeesett, de az eszméletét nem vesztette el. Kiabálásokat hallottam, de a zavarodott elmém nem vette ki a jelentésüket. Mikor magam mögé néztem, égő, mogyoróbarna szemekkel találkoztam. Szóval te is, Yusuke? Mellette állsz te is? Akkor pusztulj! Pusztulj vele együtt!

Hátranyúlva megfogtam a vállát, és egy könnyed rántással a fejem fölött a falnak repítettem, egyenesen a feltápászkodó rókaszellemnek. Mindketten a padlóra estek. Meghaltok mindketten! Megölök mindenkit, aki őt védi! Újra vibrálni kezdett a jobb kezem, ezúttal sokkal intenzívebben. Félelem villant mindkét pár szemben. Mostmár érzik az erőmet. Akkor is fogjátok, amikor kiszívom belőletek az életet. Elpusztítom a lelketeket!

Elindultam feléjük, hogy utolsó ítéletük bírája legyek, de valami a bal oldalamról a falnak lökött. Mikor felnéztem, az idióta tartotta karjaival a nyakamat. Úgy tűnt mondani akar valamit, de nem vártam meg mit, egy balegyenessel a szoba túloldalára taszítottam. Őrajta már meg sem lepődöm. Amúgy sem kedveltem, így legalább lesz ürügyem, hogy végezzek vele. De előbb Kurama. Mikor felé fordultam, Yusuke a földre lökött, és ott tartott, hogy ne mozdulhassak.

- Állj le, Hiei! Nem akarunk bántani!

Pech, mert nekem pont ez a szándékom! Yusukét a nyakánál fogva a balfácán mellé dobtam, hogy ne legyen útban. Mostmár nem csak a kezem vibrált a fehér fénytől. Újra a szellem felé fordultam, aki még mindig ott állt, ahol a falnak taszítottam. Talán a félelemtől gyökerezett a földbe a lába, vagy csak egyszerűen nem akart elfutni, nem tudom, de nem is lényeges. Meg fog halni, és ezen nem változtathat. Még előttem jut a túlvilágra. Ez az egyetlen vigaszom, ha más már nem is lehet. Ahogy közeledtem felé, a szemébe néztem, hogy lássam a rettegést, ami kiütközött az arcára. Hamarosan halott leszel!

Fájdalom! A fenébe is, mi ez? Valami elszívta az erőmet, én meg a földre estem. Körbepillantottam, hogy lássam, ki tette ezt velem. Ki volt az? A szemem megakadt az öreg harcművészen, aki épp akkor vette le kezét egy varázsigéről, amit a falra tett. Három másikat is láttam, közülük kettő a hozzám közelebbi két sarokban volt elhelyezve, a harmadik az ajtó mellett a falon, a vén szatyor az azzal szemben lévő előtt állt. Hogy meri?! Hogy mer bebörtönözni?! Megrohamoztam, hogy a szuszt is kiverjem belőle, de a tekercsek teremtette akadály megállított. Felkiáltottam a hirtelen fájdalomtól, amit okozott.

- A helyedben nyugton maradnék, Hiei – idegesített a hangja, aminek hatására még inkább ki akartam törni innen.

- Szedd le! – morogtam neki figyelmeztetően, és egyet beleütöttem az akadályba, nem törődve az az okozta fájdalommal.

- Nem veszem le, és azt ajánlom nyugo…

- Unom már, hogy mindenki azt szajkózza, nyugodjak le! – üvöltöttem és újból rávágtam a láthatatlan falra. – Szedd le azonnal! Szedd le!

Mindkét öklömmel ütöttem az akadályt, de ezzel csak azt értem el, hogy kezeim irtózatosan zsibogni kezdtek. Mikor már nem bírtam tovább térdre estem, és onnan villongattam gyilkos tekinteteket fogvatartóimra. Észre sem vettem, hogy az ökleim vérzenek, míg Yukina ezt szóvá nem tette. Közelebb akart jönni, hogy begyógyítsa őket, de én elmásztam előle, egészen a hátam mögött lévő falig. A húgommal semmi bajom nincs, a többiekkel viszont annál inkább. A sebek két pillanat múlva úgyis begyógyultak, ezért segítségre nem is lett volna szükségem. Már kezdtem nagyon rosszul érezni magam, amiért egy ilyen kis félszobányi területre voltam bezárva, szinte észre sem vettem, hogy a többiek beszélnek.

- Mi az ördög volt ez? – kérdezte Yusuke, aki először látott ilyennek.

Genkai, ahelyett, hogy válaszolt volna neki, a kitsunéhez fordult:

- Mi történt?

Kurama nem válaszolt azonnal, előbb felém pillantott, de csak rövid ideig állta a tekintetemet.

- Bejöttem, hogy beszéljek vele, de megtámadott. Utána Yusukét és Kuwabarát is, akik nekem akartak segíteni.

- Akart neked segíteni a fene! – válaszolta élesen a féldémon. – Csak Hieit akartam leállítani. Úgy viselkedett, mint valami vadállat, mint egy… mint egy…

- Őrült?

Halk kérdésemre minden szem rám szegeződött, én meg oldalra döntött fejjel néztem vissza rájuk. Talán a hirtelen kicsapongás utáni nyugodt hang lepte meg őket.

- Hiei – Yusukétől ez a csöndes hang az aggodalomra utalt, és nagyon ritkán lehetett hallani. Nem akarom, hogy bárki is aggódjon értem. -, mi történt veled?

- Már tudod.

- Nem, nem arra gondoltam! – kicsit felemelte a hangját, míg Kurama felé intett. – Úgy értem… A francba, sosem láttalak ilyennek! Egyikünk sem látott!

- Nem, mert a legutóbbi negyven éve történt.

- A legutóbbi?

- Utoljára akkor voltam ilyen állapotban.

- De mi volt az? – kérdezte megint a detektív. – Az a fehér fény, ami körülvett.

Láttam, hogy Kurama a mellkasához teszi a kezét. Még mindig érzi. Érzi, ahogy a lélek szép lassan elhagyja a testét. Újra rám nézett, kérdő tekintettel. Nem hiszed el, igaz? Hogy megtenném. Pedig… megtenném…

Egyfajta válaszként megint felizzítottam a vibrálást a karom körül, mire Kurama felkapta a fejét. Ezúttal azonban a fény terjedni kezdett a levegőben a szellem felé. Szép lassan. Végül is nem kell sietni. Én ráérek. Még néhány napig.

A kitsune feszülten állt, míg a fény elérte az akadályt. Mikor azonban beleütközött a falba, megtorpantam, mert a hirtelen fájdalom így is elérte a testem. El kell ismerni, az öreg jó munkát végzett. Még ezt az erőt is képes visszatartani a varázslat. Visszahívtam a fényt, és ezúttal nyugton maradtam. Most, mikor már nem hevített a harag, ismét fázni kezdtem.

- Szóval mi ez? - Yusuke egyre türelmetlenebbnek tűnt. Semmi köze hozzá, miért mondjam el neki?

- Egy biztos, nem démoni erő – vette át a magyarázat fonalát Genkai. – A varázsigéken belül nem tudná használni, ha az lenne. Ez valami más, de ahhoz hasonló.

Félig igaz, félig nem.

- Szellemi erő? – kérdezte gyanakodva Yusuke.

Idióta. Démon vagyok.

- Idióta, ő egy démon. A démonoknak nincs szellemi erejük.

- Akkor? – a detektív rám nézett, és amikor látta, hogy halvány vigyorra húzódik a szám értetlenkedése miatt, megdühödött. – Hé, te, mond már el, hogy mi a fene ez, a jó életbe!

A csönd mégjobban idegesítette a féldémont, én meg nem szóltam, mert mondanivalóm nem volt. Ha meg is értenék, nem hinnék el egy szavamat sem.

- Ezzel a támadással Hiei képes elszívni mások lelkét, és elpusztítani azt.

A lényegretörő választ Kurama adta, önkéntelenül is a mellkasát fogva. Pedig még csak meg sem támadhatom, míg ez a fal elválaszt tőle. Mindenki döbbenten bámult rá, legelőször az idióta találta meg a hangját, már amennyire lehet azt annak nevezni.

- Le-le-le… - kimondja valaha azt a szót? – Lelkeket pu-pusztít el??!!

- Kurama, még a révészek sem pusztíthatnak el lelkeket – Genkai, a józanész hangja. De én nem vagyok révész. – Ha engedélyt kapnak rá, elválaszthatják azt a testtől, de nem tehetik semmivé.

- A saját szememmel láttam – mondta ismét a szellem. – Bár nem értem, nem kételkedem a hatékonyságában.

- Hogy-hogy láttad?

Yusuke kérdésére Kurama először nem válaszolt. Ha nem ismerném, azt hinném, megrázta a dolog.

- Hiei mutatta tegnap este – mondta halkan -, az egyik emlékében történt.

- Tegnap? – a féldémon a tarkóját kezdte dörzsölni. – Abban a két másodpercben, mikor hozzád ért?

Erre felkapta a fejét. Akkor nem tűnt fel neki? Bár ő talán óráknak érezte az egészet, nem volt az több néhány másodpercnél. Csak az elméje érezte hosszabb időnek.

- Még valami - ez sosem fogy ki a kérdésekből? -, ha Hieinek tényleg ilyen ereje van, mért nem használta eddig?

Önmagától nem tud rájönni?

- Ezzel a technikával csak ölni lehet – mondtam halkan. – Én azonban harcolni szoktam.

Ez alapján, ha nem értik meg, többre nem is számíthatnak. Éreztem, hogy egyre álmosabb leszek a varázsigék miatt. És a tekintetem sem volt már olyan éles. A szobában lévő hat alak is kezdett homályosodni… Hat? A fenébe. Már megint kezdődik. Reméltem, hogy legalább a szellemeket megúszhatom. De a sarokban álló magas alak nem erre utalt. Főleg az a gyilkos, bosszúálló tekintet, amivel rám nézett. Most kezdődnek majd a legrosszabbak. Remélem, a halandók nem látnak majd ilyennek. Mikor lecsukódott a szemem, hallottam, hogy Genkai kitessékeli a többieket a szobából. Szinte azonnal elaludtam, de sejtettem hogy nem fogok nyugodtan ébredni.

* * *

Hirtelen ébredtem, s mikor kinyitottam a szemem, láttam, hogy már reggel van. A rémálmomtól, ami még ott kísértett a tudatalattimban, zsongott a fejem, de nem tudtam ellene mit tenni. Majd elmúlik. Felültem, hogy kicsit kilazítsam elgémberedett tagjaimat. A körülöttem lévő varázsigék miatt gyengének éreztem a démoni erőmet, de ez ellen nem tudtam mit tenni. Ha megpróbálom leszedni a feliratokat csak újabb fájdalmat okoznának, amihez most nem sok kedvem volt, ezért inkább nyugton maradtam.

Halk kopogtatás után kinyílt a tolóajtó és Yukina lépett be rajta, kezében egy tálcával. Mikor meglátta, hogy őt nézem, egy pillanatra megállt és elmosolyodott.

- Hiei, nem gondoltam, hogy ébren vagy – újra elindult, és előttem, de még az akadályon kívül megállt. – Hoztam neked reggelit.

Letette a tálcát, ekkor láttam, hogy egy tányéron sült húst és gyümölcsöket, valamint egy pohárban innivalót hozott nekem. Előre tolta a tálcát annyira, hogy a varázslaton belülre kerüljön, de ő maga ne érjen hozzá. Néhány lépést hátrált és letérdelt, nem ment ki a szobából. Talán meg akarja várni, hogy megegyem. Felálltam és az étel mellé telepedtem, de nem nyúltam hozzá. A húgomról nem feltételeznék semmi rosszat, de… Mi van, ha az étel mérgezett...? Nem bízhatok másokban, mikor ilyen gyenge vagyok. Yukinára pillantottam, aki a maga ártatlan tekintetével nézett vissza rám.

Elrántottam a tekintetemet, a tálcát pedig a falhoz hajítottam.

Nem kell! Nem kell semmilyen étel!

Yukina az ijedtségtől talpra ugrott és nem mozdult. Kezeit az arcához emelte.

- Hiei, napok óta nem ettél, vissza kell szerezned az erődet!

Rámeredtem.

- Ugyan minek? – nem tudom, hogy Yukina a kérdésen, vagy a hideg hangomon lepődött meg. – Bezártatok ide és nem tehetek semmit. Mi értelme, ha rab vagyok?

- Ha jobban leszel, kiengedünk…

- Igen? – Felálltam, hogy szemmagasságban legyek vele, úgy beszéltem hozzá. – Tudod, mit fogok tenni miután kiszabadultam innen? Megölöm őt, Yukina! Megölöm Kuramát! Így is azt mondod, hogy kiengedtek? Így is?

A húgom remegni kezdett a hirtelen agresszívvá vált hangomtól, a szemei pedig egyre jobban tágultak.

- De nem csak őt! Mindenkit, aki segít neki! Mindenkit! Kitekerem a nyakát a féldémonnak is! Az öregnek is! Ha kell, megölöm az idióta emberfattyút is! Széttépem őket, hallod? Amint kikerülök innen! Hallod?!

Újra ütni kezdtem az akadályt, bár tudtam, hogy nem érek el vele semmit. A varázserő kék szikrákat hányt az öklöm alatt. Az utolsó kép, amit ekkor láttam Yukina könnyáztatta arca volt, s ahogy remegő léptekkel szaladt ki a szobából. Négy darab apró hirui-kő koppant halkan a padlón. Néhány lépést hátrálva a földre zuhantam és bambán bámultam a gyöngyöket. Fénylő, halványarany színű kövek. Tiszták. Ironikus, hogy a legmélyebb bánat és legnagyobb félelem szüli a démonvilág legtisztább értékeit.

…Yukina… én nem ezt…

Hirtelen csatakiáltásszerű ordítást hallottam a falak túloldaláról. Elvigyorodtam. Valaki most mérgesnek tűnik…

Egy magas alak rontott tajtékzó dühvel, narancsszínben vibráló szellemkarddal a szobába. A melák vicsorogva meredt rám miközben artikulálatlanul kezdett üvölteni:

- Mi a bús bánatot tettél, te szörnyeteg? Amiért bántottad Yukina kisasszonyt, most kitaposom a beledet, törpe!

- Higgadj le Kuwabara!

- Idióta melák, állj le!

Úgy tűnik, a hígagyút követve mindenki bejött a szobába. Hirtelen milyen nagy lett a forgalom.

- Nem állok le! Még az sem érdekel, hogy harmatgyenge és nem tudja használni az erejét! Darabokra szaggatom! Derékban vágom ketté! Felszakítom a torkát!

A vigyor még szélesebbre húzódott az arcomon.

- Felszakítod a torkomat? Nem is olyan rossz ötlet.

A levegő szinte megállt a szobában, én meg felemeltem a jobb kezemet és széttártam az ujjaimat. Mindenki rémülten meredt rám, miközben egy lassú, de erőteljes mozdulattal a nyakamba mélyesztett karmaimmal feltéptem a saját torkomat. A számban éreztem a vérem ízét, de a fájdalom csupán tompa volt. A vér azonnal ömleni kezdett a sebből, vörösre festve a yukatát, amit viseltem. A döbbent kiáltásokon és Yukina halálra rémült sikolyán kívül mást nem hallottam. A fájdalom ekkor nyilallt belém, de homályos látásomon át még mindig fogvatartóimra vigyorogtam. A húgom egy lépést tett felém, azzal a szándékkal, hogy a sebemet megvizsgálja és meggyógyítsa.

Nem!

Anélkül, hogy felálltam volna, a falhoz hátráltam, jelezve, hogy ne jöjjön közelebb. Az akadály belsejébe amúgy sem lett volna tanácsos bejönnie.

Ne gyere közelebb!

Akaratlanul is levegőért kapkodtam, nem túl sok sikerrel. Ha ember lennék, már meghaltam volna. A nagydarab idióta visszavonta a kardját és dermedten bámult rám. Erőtlenül nevettem és a torkomba tódult vértől torz hangon beszélni próbáltam.

- …Mi van? … Azt hittem… meg akarsz… ölni…

Erre mintha hirtelen mindenki észhez tért volna, a féldémon detektív és a melák mellém rohant és két oldalról lefogták a karjaimat. Egyetlen ütéssel löktem el őket magamtól.

Elég!

Ettől azonban nem tántorodtak meg. Yusuke a többieknek hátrakiáltott kötszerért, majd újra rám vetette magát. Baljával lefogta jobb csuklómat, mire én felé lendítettem még szabad kezemet. Az azonban sosem érte el őt, mert a másik oldalamon térdelő balfácán magam mellett a padlóhoz szorította azt. Továbbra is rángatóztam, hátha ki tudom szabadítani magam. A detektív a szabad alkarját a mellkasomnak feszítette, hogy nyugton maradjak. Ekkor már csak a rúgással próbálkozhattam volna, de a lábaimat szintén lefogták, így alig tudtam mozdulni.

Eresszetek! Hagyjatok!

Gyilkos tekinteteket meresztettem rájuk, míg levegőt próbáltam juttatni a tüdőmbe és megfeszítettem izmaimat.

Hagyjatok békén!!!

Egy harmadik alak térdelt közvetlenül elém, kezében egy ládával. Felismertem őt, amint rápillantottam.

- Fogjátok erősen! – mondta Kurama, mialatt kinyitotta a dobozt és gyolcsot vett elő belőle.

Rángatózni kezdtem, de a két, nálam nagyobb ember erősen fogott, mozdulni alig tudtam. Feszülten figyeltem a vöröshajú minden mozdulatát, ahogy egyre magasabb szintet ért el bennem a félelem. 'Ne! Ne gyere a közelembe! Mit akarsz csinálni?!' Amikor a tekintetünk találkozott, nem tudtam kiolvasni belőle az érzelmeket. Pedig ezúttal ott voltak, és nem rejtegette őket. Én mégsem tudtam őket kiolvasni.

Mert nem érdekeltek!!!

Ismét kapálózni kezdtem, de még mindig nem jártam sikerrel. 'Eresszetek!' Kurama elővett egy üvegcsét, amiből egy tiszta kendőre valami égő szagú folyadékot öntött. 'Megint meg akar mérgezni?! Ne engedjétek! Mit akarsz?! Ne gyere közelebb!'

- Csak be akarjuk… kötni a… sebedet! – mondta a detektív, miközben próbált visszatartani.

- Nem kell a segítségetek! – sziszegtem, amennyire a torkom engedte, s rántottam egyet a jobb karomon, ami majdnem kicsúszott a szorításából. Kurama közben a kendőt akarta a sebemhez nyomni, én azonban elrántottam előle a fejemet, de azonnal meg is bántam, mert a fájdalom belémhasított. A rókaszellem ezt a pillanatot használta ki, hogy a rongyot a nyakamhoz nyomja, ami még inkább nem tetszett. A fogaimat összeszorítva szisszentem fel az égető kíntól. Ez a fájdalom adott erőt, hogy bal karomat kiszabadítva a balfácán fogásából egy erős ütéssel eltaszítsam magamtól Kuramát, aki a lendülettől hátra esett. Neki is rontottam volna, ha nem fognak le újra.

- Engedjetek!

- Hiei, nem veszed észre, hogy jót akarunk neked?

- Hagyjatok!

- Maradj már nyugton, törpe!

Ekkorra már Kurama is észhez tért, és egy újabb gyolcsot vett elő. A fájdalmam ellenére nem engedtem, hogy hozzáférjen a sebhez. Nem kell a segítségük! Pláne nem az övé! Yusuke a mozgolódásomat megelégelve a jobb karjába vette át a csuklómat, baljával pedig a homlokomnál fogva a falhoz nyomta a fejemet, amit így már tényleg nem tudtam mozgatni. Megfeszítettem a testemet, de ezúttal nem rángatóztam. Tudtam, hogy egyelőre úgysem érek el vele semmit. Amikor Kurama szemébe néztem, igyekeztem a tekintetemben lévő félelmet gyűlöletté változtatni. Észrevette, ebben biztos vagyok, de nem tántorodott meg. A fura folyadékkal eláztatott kendőt a seb egyik szélénél újra a nyakamhoz nyomta, s újra éreztem a szúró fájdalmat. Sziszegéssé fojtottam a kiáltásaimat. Nem adom meg neki azt az örömöt, hogy ismét halljon kiabálni! Nem! Minden izmom megfeszült, mialatt a sebet végigáztatta az égő szagú folyadékkal, s a másik kezében lévő gyolcsot ráfektette, majd körbekötötte.

Eddig nyugton maradtam, de egyre kényelmetlenebbül éreztem magam a két halandó szorításában. Minden erőmet a karjaimba vezetve előrerántottam azokat az emberekkel együtt, akik a lendülettől elengedtek és kis híján a szemben lévő falig repültek, magukkal sodorva a kitsunét is. Felálltam, hogy ha kell megöljem őket, de a vérveszteségtől kicsúszott a lábam alól a talaj, térdre estem. A karjaim remegtek, amiért olyan sokáig megfeszítettem őket. Minden egyes levegővétellel tompa fájdalmat éreztem a nyakamon, de a lihegésemet nem tudtam csillapítani. Felnéztem a három harcosra. Mindannyian az akadályon belül voltak, a melák még mindig a földön ült, de a többiek már feltápászkodtak.

- Honnan van ennek a törpének ekkora ereje! – kiáltozott hitetlenül a balfácán. – Azt hittem még mindig gyenge a sérüléseitől!

- Nem veszed észre, hogy csak segíteni akarunk?! – a detektív nem törődött hibbant barátjával.

- Be kell gyógyítanunk a sebedet, Hiei, különben elvérzel és meghalsz!

Pont te mondod ezt, Kurama?! Pont te?!

- Akkor mintha nem érdekelt volna, hogy elvérzek-e vagy sem! Hirtelen milyen törődő lettél! De tudod, mit?! Nem kell a segítséged!!! Dögölj meg azzal együtt!!!

A hangos beszédet a torkom még nem bírta, vér folyt a számba és köhögni kezdtem. Mikor ismét felnéztem, a rókaszellem egy lépéssel közelebb jött hozzám, de én nem mozdultam.

- Mélyen megbántam a dolgot, és mindannyian azt akarjuk, hogy jobban legyél.

- Ezzel nem értek el semmit! – a kiáltozás megint irritálta a torkomat, ezért halkabban folytattam. – Csak az időtöket pocsékoljátok! Nincs jobb dolgotok?

- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? – úgy tűnik, a detektív még mindig lassú felfogású.

A torkomon lévő kötésre tettem a saját véremtől vörös kezemet, hátha könnyebben megy a beszéd, de nem sokat segített.

- Vagy ettől a sérüléstől, vagy egy másiktól… vagy ma vagy holnap… de ígyis-úgyis meghalok!

A kijelentésemet döbbent csönd követte, amit csak a saját nehézkes légzésem hangja tört meg. Én már beletörődtem ebbe, ahogy sok másba is az életem során, de nem tudom, hogy ők mit szólnak hozzá. Biztos nem hiszik egy szavamat sem. Mikor feléjük néztem, láttam, hogy a detektív úgy tátog, mint aki szavakat keres, hogy beszéljen. És ő találta meg őket először.

- Miféle őrültséget hordasz itt össze? Nincs az a seb, ami olyan súlyos lenne, hogy belehalj! Ismerlek már annyira, Hiei!

Mindig is túl nagy rabja voltál a reményeidnek, detektív. De nem érted, mit akarok mondani.

- Tudom, hogy észrevettétek és beszéltetek róla – a nyakamról leeresztettem a kezemet, és ökölbeszorítottam a szívem fölött a véres yukatát. - Ez az átkozott húscafat a mellkasomban… ez ítélt halálra, még azelőtt, hogy megszülettem… ennek köszönhetem minden gyengeségemet… de… - feltápászkodtam a földről, bár beletelt egy kis időbe, hogy biztonságosan álljak a lábamon. Fekete foltokat láttam és ájulás kerülgetett, de felnéztem. Egyenesen Kurama smaragdzöld szemébe. Gyenge vigyorra húzódott a szám. – Te… te voltál… aki megadta a kegyelemdöfést.

A vöröshajú szeme kitágult. Szinte összeforrt a tekintetünk, míg bizonytalan léptekkel közeledtem felé. Ahogy egyre közelebb értem hozzá, a nyaka felé emeltem véres kezemet. Már csak egy karnyújtásnyira voltam tőle. De megálltam. A tekintete…

- Ha most… nem lenne körülöttem a… varázsbéklyó… - egyre nehezebben tudtam összeszedni a szavakat, de tovább beszéltem, - egy pillanat alatt… megölhetnélek…

Nem szólt semmit, csak mozdulatlanul állt ott. Tudta jól, hogy ilyen állapotban nem jelentek túl sok gondot. A kezem megremegett, a lábaim pedig többé nem bírták el a testem súlyát. A padló felé zuhantam, de nem értem el azt. Nem is igazán az a két vékony kar tűnt fel, ami átkarolt és térdre eresztett, hanem a már szinte émelyítő rózsaillat. Homályosodó látásommal a vörös haj keretezte aggódó tekintetbe néztem. Aggódó. Ez már szinte biztos. De nem értem. Nem értem! Ezt teszed velem, utána meg…?!

Lehet, hogy mégsem hazudott…

Ismét felemeltem a jobb kezemet, hogy a vállába kapaszkodjam, de felemelni magam nem tudtam. Már nem láttam őt, mikor erőtlenül suttogva szóltam hozzá.

- Ne halj meg…!

* * *

Yusuke nem mozdult, mikor Hiei Kurama felé lépdelt, sem akkor, mikor a rókaszellem, esését csillapítva átkarolta a tűzdémont. De a feszült csönd nagyon idegesítette.

- Hiei?

- Elvesztette az eszméletét – Kurama csöndes hangját alig lehetett hallani. Yusuke mellé lépett, hogy ellenőrizze sebesült barátját. Valóban úgy tűnt, elájult. Kurama behunyt szemmel ölelte szorosan magához a démont, mintha nem akarná elengedni.

- Kurama – Yusuke szólítására csak a szemeit nyitotta ki résnyire, jelezve, hogy figyel -, mondott valamit?

Talán csak a képzelete játszott vele, de a detektív úgy látta, mintha az ölelés szorosabbra vonódott volna.

- Nem, semmit.

A kitsune óvatosan felnyalábolta a mozdulatlan démont és a matracra fektette. Ellenőrizte a nyakán lévő kötést, majd ráterítette a takarót is. A féldémon minden mozdulatát követte. Szokásos jeleit mutatta a bűntudatnak, ahol tudott, igyekezett segíteni Hieinek. Bár Yusukének fogalma nem volt arról, mi történhetett kettőjük között, azt biztosra vette, hogy nem egy egyszerű harcról volt szó. Hiei ahhoz túlságosan… önmagából kikeltnek tűnt. Igen, talán ez a jó szó rá.

A detektív hátranézett társaira. Kuwabara már felkelt a földről és kilépett az akadályból. Yukina mellett állt, aki rendületlenül a matrac felé nézett, távolról Hiei állapotát vizsgálva. Genkai inkább Kuramát figyelte, s egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintete a detektívével. Kiolvasni azonban a huligán semmit sem tudott belőle. Visszafordulva látta, hogy a rókaszellem még mindig a matrac mellett térdel, s egyik tenyerével a tűzdémon arcához ér. Még mielőtt bármi rosszra gondolhatott volna, a vöröshajú megszólalt:

- A teste jéghideg. Mennyire veszélyes ez egy tűzdémonnál?

A kérdés Yusukében is megfogalmazódott, amikor Kuwabarával együtt lefogták őt, de akkor nem tudott kíváncsiságának hangot adni, nagy erőfeszítésbe telt visszatartani az erejét. Ez a másik fele! Honnan a francból volt ezek után is annyi erő benne, hogy így harcoljon ellenük? Hiszen kicsivel utána kiütötte magát! Ennyi éve vannak együtt vele, s mégis alig tudnak róla valamit. Bambán nézte démonbarátja gyermeteg arcát, amint lassan oldalra fordítva fejét, Kurama tenyerébe fúrja azt. Mintha a testmeleg felé húzódna.

Az utóbbi napokban túl sok kérdés és furcsaság merült fel Hieijel kapcsolatban, ami egyáltalán nem tetszett Yusukének. Miután detektívként elfogta őt és egy csapatba kerültek, sikerült megtudnia róla pár dolgot tapasztalatból és Koenmától, aki a három világ minden lényét számon tartja. Akkor azt hitte, ez több mint elég. De most nagyon idegesíti, hogy ilyen kevés dolgot tud a barátjáról.

Egy dühös mozdulattal megfordult és az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Véget vet a titkoknak és talányoknak, ha kell, erőszakkal. Mindenki szemmel követte az útját a szobán át, de Kuwabara szólalt meg először:

- Hej, Urameshi, hová mész?

- Megkeresem az adóvevőt, és kifaggatom Koenmát arról, mi a fene történik Hieijel!


End file.
